Lo que yo soñé
by lucynarutera92
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una reconocida diseñadora de vestidos de novia, y una de las organizadoras de bodas más solicitadas, con un triste y oscuro pasado el cual regresa al ser solicitada para el más importante trabajo que se le presenta hasta ahora. Organizar la boda del amor de tu vida y de la persona que te rompió el corazón… Es un reto que Hinata enfrentará.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary...**

Hinata Hyuga es una reconocida diseñadora de vestidos de novia, y una de las organizadoras de bodas más solicitadas, con un triste y oscuro pasado el cual regresa al ser solicitada para el más importante trabajo que se le presenta hasta ahora.

Organizar la boda del amor de tu vida y de la persona que te rompió el corazón… Es un reto que Hinata enfrentará, volviendo a abrir heridas del pasado y sacando a la luz un secreto que resguardaba hace ya 6 años.

¿Podrá Hinata seguir con su vida?, ¿Cuál será ese secreto que guarda en el fondo de su alma?.

-Definitivamente las heridas del alma jamás cierran, y el dolor no desaparece, y aún así no puedo dejar de amarte-

Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato y Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, vicepresidente de las empresas Uzumaki Corporation, y pronto presidente de estas, próximo a casarse con Shion Okami (después de pensarlo muucho), al enterarse que la persona que organiza su boda es Hinata, las dudas vuelven a él junto con el amor y la culpa de haber lastimado a la persona que más ama en el mundo colocándolo en un dilema.

¿Luchará por enmendar sus errores ahora que tienes la oportunidad?, o ¿Seguirá como si nada pasara?.

\- Me enseñaste que soñar no es una pérdida de tiempo. Me enseñaste a apreciar las cosas simples que nunca tomaría en cuenta. Me dijiste que el olvido no es el perdón. Me dijiste que cada cosa cae por su propio peso. Me dijiste que creer en lo haces es esencial. Me mostraste el mundo con otros ojos. Me ayudaste en los peores momentos. Me ayudaste a gritar lo que sentía. Me diste alas para así poder volar. Me diste la libertad de ocuparlas, y al hacerlo te perdí-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola linduras, aquí les traje una historia bien linda y qué espero les sea de su agrado, si les gusta o no, no se olviden pasar a dejarme un lindo y sensual RW creanme que se los agradeceria mucho nwn sin más qué escribir por el momento, a leer hijos míos.**

 _ ***Disclaimer***_

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son Obra de Masashi Kishimoto y bla bla bla ya di los respectivos créditos jejeje nwn.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Y, ¿Qué les parece este?, creo que este acentuará tu figura, es un vestido de edición especial, sólo hice tres de estos y estoy segura que este resaltará tu belleza -.

-¡Oh por dios!, es hermoso… Sin duda creo que este es el elegido-.

 _Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Qué rumbo hubiese tomado tu vida de haber tomado otro tipo de decisiones?._

 _Soy Hyuga Hinata, tengo 26 años, soy diseñadora de vestidos de novia y actualmente tengo mi propia casa de diseño, he confeccionado vestidos para algunas de las celebridades mas nombradas de Japón, además de eso, también soy una de las organizadoras de bodas más reconocidas entre la alta sociedad, si, muchos dirán que mi vida está llena de éxito y felicidad, pero no es así, logré mi sueño pero a la vez no lo hice… Es difícil de explicar, alcance el éxito a base de mi propio esfuerzo y trabajo, tengo la familia más hermosa del mundo, y unos amigos maravillosos. Pero, hay algo que falta, algo que el se llevo y que jamás logré recuperar, ¿Cómo sanar una herida que se niega a cicatrizar?, ¿Cómo borrar un recuerdo que se niega a desaparecer?, un recuerdo que está presente en todos los días a todas horas, ¿Cómo vencer este amor que es más fuerte que yo?, y aunque hay veces que me pregunto cómo sería mi vida de haber tomado otro camino, no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca de las decisiones que tome en el pasado, porque gracias a ellas ahora soy la mujer quien soy._

-Hinata, necesito que firmes esto, son los pedidos de las telas que se necesitan para confeccionar los nuevos vestidos- Una voz me llama atrayendo mi atención.

 _Ten ten, mi mano derecha y mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria._

-Ya voy, espera un momento… Entonces, ¿Este es el vestido?-

-Por supuesto, se me ve hermoso y es tan perfecto… Este es mi vestido-

-Perfecto… ¡mmm!, Matsuri podrías atender a la señorita, que tomen sus medidas y muestrale el juego de accesorios que va con el vestido, si no son de su agrado muestrale los que tenemos en exhibición especial- Le dije dándole indicaciones precisas.

-Hai, me podría acompañar señorita-

Al retirarse, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga.

-¡Uff!, esta compra si que fue difícil, pero al final logramos vender uno de los vestidos más costosos… Ahora si, qué necesitas Tenten- le dije mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá y golpeteaba el otro asiento del mismo para que ella se sentara también.

-Te lo diré rápido, este es el pedido de las telas que necesitamos para la nueva línea de vestidos- Me decía mientras me mostraba la lista de telas y yo la analizaba detenidamente.

-Si está todo en orden, entonces manda por las telas, además sabes que no necesitas pedir mi autorización para todo-

\- Lo se, es solo que no se, !jejeje¡ no hemos hablado mucho últimamente puesto a que hemos tenido mucho trabajo y ya me debes una charla ¡eh!, pero bueno eso será después del trabajo creo que seguiré con mis deberes, te veré más tarde- Al decir eso se levantó del sofá y prestó su atención en su tableta electrónica.

-Tenten… Gracias- Cuando le dije eso ella solo paró de golpe volviendo hacia a mí.

-Ni siquiera lo digas amiga, ni siquiera lo digas…¡Ah sí!, casi lo olvido, tienes la cita con aquella chica apretada y pretenciosa que se presentó la semana pasada y ya no tarda en aparecer-

-¿Tan mal te cayó esa chica Tenten?- Le pregunté arqueando una ceja sorprendida de su actitud.

-¡SI!, hay algo en ella qué simplemente no me agrada * _suspira_ *, te veo luego Hina, hoy hay muchas cosas que atender-

-Señorita Hinata, la señorita Okami ha llegado a su cita y la espera en la oficina-

-Gracias por avisarme Saori voy de inmediato-

Mientras me dirigía a mí oficina, una extraña sensación o cierto escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, lo que hizo que me detuviera un momento, pero le resté importancia y seguí hacia mí destino. Al entrar pude notar a una joven más o menos de mi edad, de cabello rubio pálido y de ojos color lavanda observando un vestido que tenía como decoración.

-Buenas tardes disculpa la tardanza, soy Hyuga Hinata ¿En qué te puedo atender?- Me presente a aquella joven quien de inmediato prestó su atención en mí.

-Buenas tardes Hinata, yo soy Okami Shion-

Ambas extendimos las manos dándonos un cordial saludo.

-Gusta algo de tomar, un té, agua, café…-

-No gracias Hinata estoy bien-

-Entonces… Señorita Okami, ¿Cual es el motivo que la trae aquí conmigo?- Le dije en un tono serio mientras ambas tomábamos asiento.

-Verás, yo asistí a la boda de Ino Yamanaka, la cual fue hermosa, supe por medio de ella quien fuiste tu quien organizó toda su boda, inclusive el vestido que usó fue de tu diseño, y eso fue lo que me trajo aquí… Quiero que organices mi boda Hinata, también quiero que tu diseñes un vestido exclusivo para mí -

-Entiendo señorita Shion y, ¿Cuando exactamente tienes planeado casarte? -

-En dos meses - Sin duda su respuesta me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

-!En dos meses dices¡, pero tienes idea del trabajo qué se necesita para organizar una boda y además confeccionar un vestido-

-Lo se, y es por eso que acudo a ti, quiero que mi boda sea perfecta, la mejor de todas y para eso necesito a la mejor organizadora, ¡Ah! y por la paga no te preocupes que estoy dispuesta a pagarte lo que tu me pidas, pero, entonces aceptas el reto Hi-na-ta -

Sin duda esta chica estaba decidida a todo y parecía que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un "no" como respuesta.

-Sabes, mi padre es el dueño de la editorial más importante del país, si aceptas el trabajo, puedo lograr que tu casa de diseño sea nombrada por todo el país, incluso podrías llegar a tener éxito de talla internacional-

No sabía por qué, pero algo en ella no terminaba de convencerme, sentía que si aceptaba esto, estaría jugando con un arma de doble filo _._

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego?, la verdad es tentadora la oferta, pero es sin duda un trabajo difícil - La miré fijamente a los ojos.

-La verdad no te conozco Hinata pero se que no te negarás, algo en tus ojos me dice qué sabes lo que haces, ademas, no todos los días se presenta una oportunidad como esta -

Medite un momento su propuesta y sin duda llegue a la conclusión que no todos los días se presenta una oportunidad de este tamaño, tomé mi decisión, aunque algo en mi interior me decía qué me lamentaría de esto.

-Ok lo haré, pero, ¿Qué es lo que buscas o quieres para tu boda? -

-Eso lo dejo en tus manos, tú tendrás el control total de mi boda quiero que me sorprendas y no solo a mí, sino a todos mis invitados -

-Perfecto, yo me encargare de todo -

Sin duda esta chica no sabe lo que quiere, ¿COMO PUEDES CONFIARLE POR COMPLETO A ALGUIEN EL DÍA QUE SE "SUPONE" ES EL MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TU VIDA?.

Así pasé la mañana con esa chica dándole breves explicaciones sobre lo que haría y en qué consistiría mí trabajo, le mostré varios diseños especiales de vestidos en los que seguía trabajando y le di otra cita dentro de 2 semanas para que pueda ver el "exclusivo" vestido que eligió de entre los bocetos que le mostré, termino de firmar un contrato que es requisito para mis clientas y terminamos con todo dándonos un ligero apretón de manos.

-Entonces, la veré dentro de 2 semanas señorita Shion, cuando venga, además de estar listo su vestido, le daré a conocer todo el progreso que lleve, y le aseguro que me encargare de cada detalle, como si fuera mí propia boda -

-Eso me alegra y me tranquiliza Hinata y creeme que no espero menos de ti… Entonces, nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas.

Al marcharse la chica, sentí un gran peso desaparecer de mí espalda.

-Bien, qué tanto estuviste hablando con la oxigenada esa para tardarte toda la mañana - Me pregunto Tenten mientras entregaba una taza de té, sin duda que lo necesitaba.

-Vivo a pedirme que organice su boda y también qué le diseñara un vestido "exclusivo" - Le respondí mientras tomaba un poco de esa reconfortante bebida.

-Ya veo, y solo por eso te tardaste tanto -Dijo incrédula.

-Su boda será en 2 meses y pidió que me encargara de todo en absoluto -

-¡QUEEE!, y aceptaste, acaso estas loca dos meses es muy poco tiempo -

-Lo se pero esta es una oportunidad que se presenta muy pocas veces, ¿Me ayudaras? -

-Claro que si amiga puedes contar conmigo , pero ahora me podrías decir como va tu relación con ya sabes quien - Me pregunta cambiando completamente el tema y lanzándome miradas de complicidad.

-Ya te dije que solo somos amigos Tenten, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en relacionarme amorosamente con Sasuke, ademas que tiene una relación a distancia le es fiel a su novia, inclusive me la presentó por chat un día y nos llevamos muy bien - Le respondí mientras tomaba un poco más de te.

-Es que es taaan guapo y cuando los veo juntos platicando y riendo… Se ven tan bien los dos juntos, pero ya no tocaré el tema, sabes, ayer se te cayó esto, toma -

Estiró su mano y me entregó una vieja foto donde estaba yo y la persona que marco mi vida y a quien más amé en el mundo… Naruto Uzumaki.

-Amiga yo se que es difícil pero tienes que olvidar ya el pasado, no puedes seguir viviendo de un recuerdo - Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y trataba de consolarme.

-¿Como me pides que lo olvide si bien sabes que lo tengo presente cada día a cada hora? -

-Lo se Hinata, es solo que no me gusta verte así, eres mi amiga y me duele ver la enorme cruz que llevas cargando desde hace ya 6 años - Me dijo mientras se afligía con migo.

-Sabes, me pregunto ¿Donde estará ahora? -

 _Naruto prov_

-Entonces 2 meses -

-Si, hace un rato me llamó para decirme que ya está planeando la boda -

-Y ¿Como te convenció tu problemática novia para casarte? -

-Me creerás si te dijera, que ni yo mismo lo se -

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!, ahora si estas en un lío bastante gordo, mí querido amigo-

 _¿Alguna vez lastimaste a la persona que más amaste en el mundo, tanto que la alejaste para siempre de tu vida? , yo si. Ahora lucho con mi conciencia y mi corazón día y noche tratando de aliviar la culpa qué permanece conmigo. ¿Cómo puede alguien tomar tantas malas decisiones?_

 _Soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 27 años trabajo en la empresa qué mis padres dirigen siendo el vicepresidente de la misma, y, algún día seré el capitán de ese gran barco que me padre navega. Pero por ahora solo soy un soporte para el._

-No lo se, tal vez sea tiempo de formar una familia - me recargue en mi silla, revolví mis cabellos y afloje mí corbata mientras mi amigo me entregaba una copa de Whisky.

-Por favor, no te ofendas pero, ¿Con ella?, es la chica más superficial que he conocido hasta ahora, no digo que no te ame, pero, no más de lo que se ama a ella misma - Me respondió mientras se llevaba a la boca un cigarrillo.

 _Shikamaru Naara, mí consejero y abogado, además de eso es un amigo incondicional y muy directo._

-Si sabes que una mentira piadosa de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie - le dije en un tono un poco burlón.

-Lo se pero, me da igual, y más cuando se que tu no la amas, pero en fin no me voy a poner a indagar en tu vida amorosa otra vez, me da flojera, ademas tenemos que estar en camino hacia el aeropuerto, el tiempo es oro así que andando -

-¡Wooow! en verdad tienes un tacto increíble Shikamaru, pero sabes, eres un buen amigo - Me levanté y tomé mi saco para así salir tomar nuestras pequeñas maletas e ir rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo puede una persona tomar tantas decisiones equivocadas? -

-Naruto, en la vida no existen decisiones buenas o malas, solo decisiones... Depende de nosotros y del destino manejar esas decisiones hacia un camino que nos beneficie o nos perjudique según la suerte de la persona, tu solo tuviste mala suerte Naruto - Dijo dándome unos fuertes golpes en la espalda.

-Me pregunto... ¿Qué estará haciendo ella en estos momentos?, ¿Aún me amará aunque sea tantito? -

-No lo sé querido amigo y eso si que es un problema-

Continuara...

 **Qué taal nwn qué les pareció este primer capítulo, se merece algún RW**

 **Los veré pronto con el siguiente capítulo...Quiero recalcar ya que no lo dije antes que este fic constará d capítulos, no lo quiero hacer muy largo para no perder la estructura de historia ¡ahhh! no se si me explique jejeje nwn... En fin,sin mas por escribir, nos leeremos muy muy pronto, ¡Dattebayoo!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**!Holaa¡, por favor no me maten Dx no he podido actualizar esta historia tan rápido como quisiera ya que he tenido algunos problemillas personales, pero quiero que sepan que esta historia tendrá su final nwn... Gracias a esas personas que se han molestado en dejar un RW o mandarme inbox ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! Espero y les guste este capítulo, sin mas por el momento me despido dándoles las gracias una vez más por sus hermosos y sensuales comentarios (ฅ** **･** **ิ** **ω･** **ิฅ** **)**

 ***Disclaimer***

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Lo que yo soñé Cap 2**

Dos semanas pasaron volando, mañana sería mi encuentro con mi clienta Shion.

-Puesto a que mañana será un día muy ocupado y ya no hay citas por hoy pueden irse ya a casa, descansen y nos vemos mañana a primera hora-

Hablaba Tenten con las chicas dándoles el resto del día luego terminar de ordenar la tienda, luego de 15 minutos llama a mi puerta.

-Adelante-

-Y tu, no piensas irte a casa-

-No puedo irme ahora, tengo que tener lista la presentación que preparé para... !Oye¡, por cierto, ¿Sabes con quien vendrá?, *Suspiro* la verdad estoy por volverme loca ya no se ni donde tengo la cabeza- Lleve mis manos a mi rostro dándome suaves masajes en mi sien.

-No te preocupes, la llame hace algunas horas, luego de insistirle tanto y de que al fin se dignó en contestar, me confirmó la asistencia de 5 personas incluyéndose para después hacerme el desplante de colgarme-

-Lo siento amiga- Le dije al escuchar el trato que le dio Shion.

-No tienes porque disculparte. Ella es la grosera, no tu-

-Gracias Tenten, cree me que si no tuviera tu valiosa ayuda y compañía yo...-

-Si si, lo se, soy genial, agradeceme cuando salgamos de esta locura, pero ahora déjame ayudarte con la presentación , aunque, no se por que tienes que hacer eso-

-Por qué la mujer no sabe ni lo que comerá en su "boda" - Dije en un tono un poco burlón.

-!Jaja¡, lo se, tu clienta es muy especial... Especial y rara-

Logre notar el cansancio en mi amiga, ya que bostezo un poco, y no es para más, ella ha estado ayudándome en todo lo que puede... Me ha ayudado en la tienda con la nueva línea de vestidos en la que estamos trabajando. Me ha ayudado a contactar a mis proveedores de confianza, me ha acompañado a visitar varios hoteles de la costa para decidir el lugar de la recepción, además de acompañarme para decidir juntas la decoración del mismo, elegir el Catering adecuado (servicio de banquete), elegir el pastel de bodas, además tuvimos citas con floristas, fotógrafos, músicos (incluyendo a varios Dj's), !Ufff¡, sin mencionar un sin fin de preparativos que faltan aún, preparativos que necesitan de tiempo, tiempo el cual no tengo.

-Tenten ve a casa y descansa, ya me has ayudado mucho, yo me quedaré a terminar-

-Pero todavía te falta terminar de...-

-Pero nada, Tenten vete ya, además, mañana será un día muy ocupado, necesitas descansar- Le interrumpí mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya ya, no te enojes que te harás vieja mas rapido, y sabiendo lo terca que eres no quiero empezar una discusión sin razón, además cuando te pones en ese plan ni tu sola te aguantas, entonces... Nos vemos mañana-

Después de que Tenten se marchara, seguí con mi trabajo, luego de un tiempo termine por fin y deje todo en orden, estaba por irme a casa, al salir y dirigirme a mi auto una voz conocida llama mi atención deteniéndose por completo...

-Hola Hinata-

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Cúa-cuando llegaste?- Pregunté sorprendida

-Hoy en la mañana, el juicio terminó antes de lo planeado y... heme aquí-

-Perdona que lo diga pero... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¡Hmp!, fui a buscarte a tu casa pero no estabas, así que vine aquí ví tu auto y decidí esperarte-

-Y ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-

-Eso hice pero tienes tu celular apagado-

Busque y revolví en mi bolso hasta encontrar mi teléfono, y si, lo tenía apagado.

-Lo siento-

-Otra vez disculpándote por todo-

-No lo puedo evitar, ya sabes como soy

Uchiha Sasuke es mi amigo desde la escuela secundaria, y un exitoso abogado, actualmente tiene su propio bufete, es una de las pocas personas que conocen mi vida (además de mi familia y Tenten) y la persona que me ayudó cuando más lo necesite ...Él solía ser el mejor amigo de Naruto hasta que eso paso...

Flashback

Estaba yo sentada en las escaleras de aquella estación de policía perdida en mis pensamientos, llorando por la situación en la que se encontraba mi padre...

-¡Hinata!, ¿Qué pasó?, Naruto me puso al tanto de todo y me dijo que estaban aquí...Dime, ¿Es verdad lo que dice?- Me preguntó Sasuke al verme ahí sentada haciéndome compañía.

-Sasuke, te juro... te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que, mi padre es incapaz de hacer algo tan deshonesto- Le dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas para verlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Hinata, yo te creo, te conozco y sé que no eres una persona mentirosa- Al decir eso me dio un cálido abrazo consolandome, el cual respondí.

-Gracias Sasuke, eres un gran amigo-

-Teme, viniste ¡eh!, veo que Hinata se me adelantó... ¿Por que estas con ella?-

La voz de Naruto acercándose llamó nuestra atención.

-Naruto, vine en cuanto pude, y no entiendo tu pregunta, la vi aquí sola y le pregunte si es cierto lo que me dijiste por teléfono-

-Y de seguro te aseguro que su papá es inocente, que él es incapaz de hacer algo así y ¡bla! ¡bla! ¡bla!, me dijo la misma mentira a mí- Dijo de una manera muy despectiva haciéndome sentir horrible.

-Cómo puedes hablarle así a Hinata Dobe- Le dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y mirarlo fijamente.

-Y como quieres que le hable a esta...-

-Nisiquiera te atrevas idiota, no termines esa frase si no quieres que te rompa la cara-

Sasuke toma a Naruto de la camisa fuertemente a lo cual el reacciona separándose de golpe.

-Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado Teme-

-Porque yo le creo, Hinata no es una mentirosa-

-¡Ja!, como puedes defenderla a ella y a su familia, su padre traicionó a mi familia, mordieron la mano de quien les dio de comer, ¡solo mirala!, te quiere chantajear con sus lágrimas falsas Teme- Dijo Naruto lleno de rabia mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro.

-¡Eso no es verdad!, yo no quiero chantajear a nadie y mi padre no traicionó a nadie, él es incapaz de hacer algo así- Intervine levantándome bruscamente encarándolo.

-Por favor Hinata, mi padre me contó todo, todas las pruebas están en su contra, inclusive se que tu estabas al tanto de lo que hacía, y aún así seguías diciéndome toda esa sarta de mentiras, convenciendome que me querías y que me amabas, inclusive te acostaste conmigo para asegurarte, y yo, como estúpido caí y me creí todo, solo eres una arribista más que está detrás de mi dinero- Me dijo tomándome de los hombros, mirándome con ojos amargos y llenos de odio.

-¡Por que Hinata¡, ¿Porque me hiciste esto?, yo te amaba más que a mi propia vida, mis padres te adoraban, yo quería pasar mi vida contigo, compartir mi ser contigo, ¡¿Porque Hinata?!, ¡¿POR QUE?!-

-Naruto para ya, me estas lastimando, ¡suéltame!- Le dije mientras sentía como apretaba mas mis hombros tanto que creí que me los rompería.

-Dobe, ¡sueltala ya!- Sasuke interrumpe al ver que las cosas estaban subiendo de tono.

-Por qué la defiendes tanto, ¿Te gusta?, o también se acostó contigo para sacar provecho-

Esa última frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¡Cállate idiota!- Dijo Sasuke dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que callera al suelo.

-¡Teeemeee!-

Naruto se levanta dispuesto a regresarle el golpe, pero yo intervine poniéndome en medio de ambos para evitar que se golpearan, lo cual fue inútil ya que Naruto me aventó haciendo que me estrellara contra la baranda de las escaleras, mientras me incorporaba veía como los dos se molían a golpes.

Naruto estaba encima de Sasuke dándole un golpe tras otro pero Sasuke reacciona dándole un golpe en el estómago estando el ahora encima de Naruto regresandole los golpes.

-¡Ya basta por favor!- Intente ir hacia ellos pero intentar levantarme sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pie cayendo al piso de nuevo.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-

Grito Sakura mientras se acercaba rápidamente furiosa de verlos pelear en plena estación de policía.

-¡Ahh¡, rayos, ¿que quieren?, que los arresten a ustedes dos tambien tontos-

Ambos al entender el punto de Sakura dejaron de pelear separándose, Sasuke se dirigió hacia a mi y Naruto fue al otro extremo con Sakura.

-Y tu... Ya estarás contenta de lo que ocasionas, Sasuke como puedes defenderla y darle la espalda a tu mejor amigo- Le dijo mirándolo con cara de decepción.

-Y tu... ¿Crees en Naruto y todo lo que te contó?-

-Si, es mi amigo y lo apoyo-

-Pues yo creo en Hinata, yo se que me dice la verdad y la apoyo a ella, que paso con la amistad que le tenias, ahora la tachan como la peor de las mujeres-

-Por que Naruto y yo vimos las pruebas que acusan a su padre, por mas que le quiera creer no puedo hacerme la de la vista gorda, es algo muy delicado no puedo hacer como si no pasara nada - Dijo al mirarme ahora con una mirada triste.

-Entonces, sera asi Teme-

-Hmp, si-

-Por mi, los dos se pueden ir mucho al demonio-

-Naruto ya dejalo asi, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo- Dijo Sakura

Ambos nos dieron la espalda y se marcharon hacia dentro de la estación, al perderlos de vista, yo me derrumbé en un mar de lágrimas, sentía como si un filoso cuchillo se atravesaba lentamente en mi corazón y un enorme abismo se formaba en mi alma, sin duda cada palabra, cada mirada que él me dirigió se quedarían grabadas en mi alma, pero entonces recordé a mi padre, no, no podía derrumbarme ahora, no cuando mi familia me necesitaba más que nunca.

-Hinata, ¿Estas bien?- Sasuke me preguntó al notar como intentaba retener mis lágrimas.

-No pero, tengo que estarlo-

Intenté levantarme por tercera vez, pero el dolor era fuerte, Sasuke notó la lesión que tenía y me ayudo a levantarme.

-En mi auto tengo un botiquín de auxilio, vamos a vendarte el pie, supongo que no querrás ir a un hospital, ¿verdad?- Esboce una pequeña sonrisa y moví mi cabeza en negación.

-¡Hmp!, entonces sube a mi espalda-

-¿Que haces?-

-Es obvio no, intentar llevarte a mi auto, ni siquiera pudiste ponerte de pie, mucho menos podrás caminar-

Subí a su espalda y nos dirigimos a su auto, ya estando ahí abrió la puerta del copiloto con dificultad y me ayudó a sentarme...

-Ese idiota ahora si que se pasó de la raya- Dijo mientras me terminaba de vendarme el pie.

-Ya no importa, el piensa que soy una cualquiera- Le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar recordando las palabras que me dijo.

-Hinata,conozco al Dobe desde pequeño y se que es un atrabancado idiota, pero creeme cuando te digo que el en verdad te ama, ahora se siente traicionado pero estoy seguro que...-

-Pero nada Sasuke, nada justifica el modo en que me trató y las cosas que me dijo, por mas que le juré y le juré que mi padre es inocente, simplemente no me creyó, él simplemente me dio la espalda y está dispuesto a aventarme al abismo así como así- Lo interrumpí mientras lloraba aún más.

-No se que voy a hacer Sasuke, mi familia no es rica, y Minato y Kushina-san están dispuestos a hundir a mi padre-

En eso, logramos ver como los padres de Naruto salían a toda prisa de aquella estación de policía y subían a su auto, detrás de ellos Naruto subía a su auto junto con Sakura, al pasar por donde estábamos nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude sentir su mirada llena de odio y rencor, y eso, eso si que dolio.

-Hinata, yo te ayudaré, y no solo yo, mi familia también ayudará a tu padre, te lo aseguro-

Las palabras de Sasuke me tranquilizaron y me dieron la esperanza que tanto necesitaba sin dudarlo me arroje sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias Sasuke-

-¡Hmp!, de nada pero, ¡Au!, si recuerdas que me acabo de agarrar a golpes con un idiota verdad-

-Tienes el labio hinchado, el ojo amoratado, y tu nariz esta muy roja, déjame curarte es lo menos que puedo hacer- Le dije al ver más de cerca sus heridas.

-Gracias Sasuke, y lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque por mi culpa te peleaste con tu mejor amigo-

-Deja de disculparte por todo-

Fin del flashback

-Pero no me has contestado, que haces aqui-

-Quería invitarte a cenar, supe que estas sola y como tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos, quise aprovechar el tiempo para charlar-

-Y, ¿Como sabes que estoy sola?- Pregunté curiosa por saber cómo es que el sabia eso.

-Pues, digamos que alguien me lo dijo-

-¡Ahh!, y quien es ese "alguien"-

-¡Hmp!, iras conmigo si o no-

-Si, porque no, tiene mucho tiempo que no platicamos-

-Perfecto, entonces...vámonos ya-

Nos dirigimos en su auto a un conocido y elegante restaurante, ya estando adentro comimos, bebimos y nos pusimos al tanto de todo, el me contó sobre el juicio que acababa de ganar y cómo logró demostrar la inocencia de su cliente y yo le conté sobre la locura que hice, de aceptar una boda fugaz, elegante y elaborada la cual tenía que hacer en un corto tiempo, y que la novia de la boda era una "lindura", al decirle eso no paro de reir al ver en el lío en el que me había metido, yo solo infle mis mejillas e hice un pequeño puchero para luego reír junto con él, al ver que estaba loca por aceptar algo así.

-Y, ¿Cómo sigue tu familia?- Preguntó cambiando la conversación.

-Todos están muy bien, gracias por preguntar-

-Supe que Boruto esta con tus padres-

-Si, está pasando un tiempo con ellos y...¡Espera!, ¿Cómo sabes que mi niño esta con mis padres?-

-El me lo dijo, no se como, pero me llamó ayer y me dijo que estabas sola y que él estaba con sus abuelos-

-Ya veo, jeje lamento que te haya molestado-

-No te disculpes-

-Aun así es raro no tenerlo en casa, aunque solo está a unos kilómetros lejos, siento como si estuviera del otro lado del mundo- Le dije mientras miraba hacia la nada.

-Eso es algo normal, a pesar de tu trabajo, intentas pasar el mayor tiempo con él, y lo haces muy bien es por eso que te sientes ansiosa de tenerlo lejos... Y, ¿Cuando volvera?-

-En cuanto termine este trabajo, ya que está consumiendo la mayor parte de mi tiempo, no quería que se la pasara con la niñera o en la oficina, es muy estresante así que le pedí a mis padres que lo cuidaran y ellos aceptaron encantados-

-!Hmp¡, entiendo-

-Y tu como sigues con tu relacion a larga distancia-

-...-

-¿Sasuke?-

-No funcionó, hace una semana terminamos, nos dimos cuentas de que no funcionaria y decidimos dejar esa relacion antes de salir lastimados-

-Decidieron, o decidiste dejar esa relación- Le pregunté al ver la expresion que tenia.

-Da igual, de todos modos esa relacion no llegaria a ningun lado-

-No entiendo-

-No entiendes que- Dijo Sasuke

-No entiendo por qué no buscaste a Sakura después de todo este tiempo, la amas, lo se porque te conozco, ¿Porque?- Le pregunte ya que quería saber porque se había olvidado de ella.

-¡Hmp!, por la misma razón que el Dobe no te busco a ti-

-Lo siento-

-Deja de disculparte por todo-

Y así seguimos hablando por un buen rato, sin duda ya tenía un tiempo que no salía con amigos, luego de un rato decidí ir a casa así que regresamos a la tienda para recoger mi auto, Sasuke insistió en acompañarme a casa pero yo me negué así que nos despedimos quedando de vernos pronto.

Al llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta me dirigí a mi habitación, ordené algunas cosas y me deje caer en mi cama dejando a mi cuerpo descansar al fin.

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Naruto Pov

Luego de estar dos semanas viajando por negocios, al fin estoy en la "tranquilidad" de mi oficina, revisando documentos de rutina y dejando algunas cosas en orden para tener un poco de tiempo libre.

-Señor Uzumaki, su prometida está aquí y solicita verlo-

La voz de mi secretaria me llama tomando mi atención.

-Hazla pasar Katara-

Le dije mientras intentaba ordenar mi preciado caos organizado, luego de un rato la puerta se abrió.

-Naruto, cielo como estas-

-Bien Shion, que te trae por aquí-

-Solo venía a decirte que ya confirme la cita para ir a ver a la organizadora de nuestra boda, saber que tanto ha avanzado en los preparativos y además me probare el vestido que me ha diseñado- Dijo tan rápido que apenas pude entender la palabra "cita".

-Ya veo, ¿Y?- Le dije prestando atención a mi Pc.

-Como que "Y", recuerda en qué quedamos en que me acompañarías, además tu madre y Sakura iran tambien-

-¡Espera!, no se supone que es de mala suerte que el Novio vea a la Novia vestida antes de la boda... O, ¿Era el vestido?, ¡mmmm!, no se pero, no se supone que eso es de mala suerte-

-Esas son solo supersticiones tontas, no creerás en esas cosas-

-*Suspiro*, supongo que no me queda de otra verdad- Archive el último documento que me faltaba para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-No- Contestó burlona

-Al menos puedo llevar a Shikamaru, no quisiera estar rodeado de tantas mujeres-

-Si, puede acompañarte, ¡JA!, sera divertido ver su cara de fastidio, en fin, me voy porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Y, ¿Qué irás a hacer?- Pregunté curioso.

-Iré de compras con mis amigas-

-Ok, entonces te veo mas tarde-

-Mmmm, no lo creo cielo, no sé a que hora termine, mejor te veo mañana si-

-... Esta bien-

Ambos nos levantamos para despedirnos con un beso, luego de eso llame a mi amigo...

-Shikamaru, puedes venir un momento, es algo importante-

-Voy enseguida- Contestó para luego colgar inmediatamente.

Pasados 5 minutos llama a mi puerta...

-Adelante-

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- Me pregunta mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio.

-Siéntate-

-Bien, y ahora me puedes decir que necesitas-

-Necesito que me hagas un gran favor- Le dije recargandome en mi silla y cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Un favor?- Preguntó confundido.

-Si, algo de lo cual te estare muy agradecido si aceptas-

-Ve al grano Uzumaki, me estas fastidiando- Dijo ya molesto por mi actitud.

-Necesito que me acompañes mañana a...-

Sin duda estaba buscando la manera más sútil de pedirle que me acompañara con Shion a probarse su vestido, lo se, se escucha algo raro.

-¡A donde con un demonio!- Dijo ya completamente fastidiado.

-Necesito que me acompañes mañana a que Shion se pruebe su vestido de Novia-

-...-

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de mi oficina por varios segundos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!, creo que escuche mal Naruto, tu quieres que te acompañe, ¿A donde?-

-Con Shion a que se pruebe su vestido de Novia- Le dije lo más serio que pude mientras él reía como loco.

Al ver mi expresión supo que no bromeaba, así que se calmó y sacó un cigarrillo.

-Y si sabes que te voy a mandar al carajo verdad- Me dijo riendo aún un poco.

-Y si sabes que no voy a dejar de fastidiarte si no me haces este favor verdad-

-Mmmm, qué problema-

-Por favor, se un buen amigo y acompáñame-

-*Suspira*, claro, es solo que este favor que me pides es tan raro-

-Lo sé-

=¡Jajajajaja!=

Ambos reímos sin control por unos minutos.

-Señor Uzumaki, la señorita Haruno quiere verlo-

La voz de mi secretaria hizo que ambos recobraramos la compostura.

-Hazla pasar por favor-

-Entonces regreso a mis labores, me debes una Uzumaki, no, es más, me debes mil-

-Ya no seas tan exagerado, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

-Te conozco Naruto y pareciera que no la estas pasando del todo bien con esto, pero ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión-

El sonido de la puerta llama nuestra atención.

-Adelante-

-Hola Shikamaru-

-¡Tsk!, hola- Saludo para luego retirarse

-Y ahora qué le pasa-

-Nada, solo le dije que mañana iría conmigo a la cita de Shion- Le dije mientras nos dabamos un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ah¡, entiendo-

-Pero toma asiento Sakura dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Le pregunté mientras ambos nos sentamos en la sala que tenía en mi oficina.

-Pues quería verte tonto, hace mucho que no charlamos, ¿Estas muy ocupado?-

-No, de hecho acabo de terminar lo que tenía pendiente... Te parece si vamos a tomar algo-

-Me parece perfecto-

Sakura Haruno mi amiga desde la escuela secundaria y una reconocida médica, siempre que me enfermo ella está al pendiente de mi salud, es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho.

Ambos fuimos a tomar un café, reímos, bromeamos y nos ponemos al corriente sobre nuestra ocupadas vidas.

-Y ahora, me puedes explicar como esta eso de que te casas, ¿Por qué tan rápido?, si hace algunas semanas me llamaste para decirme que querías terminar con Shion pero que no querías hacerle daño, ¿Donde quedó todo eso que me dijiste?, ahora estamos aquí, los dos charlando sobre tu boda, explícame eso por favor-

-He decidido sentar cabeza y formar una familia, yo se que Shion es algo especial pero es una buena mujer, además me quiere y eso basta- Dije desviando mi mirada hacia otro lado.

-Claro que no basta Naruto, no la amas y no solo serás infeliz tú sino que también la hará infeliz a ella, en lugar de hacerle un bien le causaras mas daño-

-Eso no pasara, yo me encargaré de hacerla feliz, eso tenlo por seguro 'ttebayo-

-¿Estás haciendo esto por Hinata verdad?- Dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi hombro.

-... Ella ya pertenece al pasado, un pasado que por mas que quiera no puedo arreglar-

-Naruto no quieras hacer de esto un castigo para ti, Hinata es buena y estoy segura que donde sea que se encuentre ella ya te perdonó- Dijo brindando una cálida sonrisa -Ya nos perdonó-

-Si, pero yo aún no me perdono a mi-

Flashback

Me encontraba en el campus de la universidad caminando sin rumbo alguno... Luego de escuchar a mi padre decirme "Hiashi es inocente, siempre fue inocente y nosotros lo mandamos a la cárcel" no sabia que hacer, luego de 2 años de pensar que la persona que más amaste te traicionó para después enterarse de que siempre te dijo la verdad después de todo ¿Qué hacer?.

-Naruto, ¡ahí estas! me entere de lo que paso, esta en los noticieros, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo nosotros siempre estuvimos equivocados- Sakura interrumpe mis pensamientos al darme un fuerte abrazo.

Luego de eso caminamos y caminamos sin decir nada, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Y qué esperas Naruto, ve a buscarla, dile lo que sientes, ve a pedirle perdón-

-...-

-Naruto-

-Yo, no puedo-

-¡QUEE!, como que no puedes, estoy segura que Hinata te perdonará la conozco muy bien, solo pidele perdón de corazón-

-Teme, gracias por apoyarla y hacerme saber el gran pedazo de idiota que soy- Dije al viento mientras me detenía a mirar el cielo.

-Sasuke fue el único que la apoyó y creyó en ella, inclusive nosotros pensamos que estaba enamorado de ella...-

Dijo Sakura deteniéndose a mi lado comenzando a llorar, ambos caímos en la realidad.

-Somos los peores amigos verdad- Le dije sin apartar mi vista hacia el cielo.

-Los peores- Me respondió ella.

Fin de flashback

-Naruto, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que yo te estaré apoyando, pero como amiga te digo que ni tu ni Shion se merecen esto, no la hagas sufrir a ella también-

-Gracias Sakura pero sé lo que hago-

-¿Y tu?, dime que tal te fue con la campaña de salud que dirigiste en África- Le dije cambiando la conversación

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar logramos detectar y dar tratamiento a un sin fin de casos con Esquistosomiasis, la mayoría de estos casos se dieron en niños los cuales se infectaron al tener contacto con aguas infestadas con parásitos que provocan esta enfermedad. Gracias a ti por financiar esta campaña, ya que logramos dar tratamiento a miles y miles de personas que estaban enfermas -

-Para nada Sakura, gracias a ti por tener la confianza de pedirme ayuda para esa gente que lo necesita- Le dije brindándole una enorme sonrisa

-Sabes... Hace tres dias terminé mi labor social así que al fin estoy en casa jeje, no niego que extrañaré el estar con todas esas lindas personas y con esos hermosos niños, pero al fin volví a casa-

Al terminar de charlar lleve a Sakura a su departamento.

-Naruto, aveces la mayor de las tristezas es lastimar a quien amas, perder a esa persona y no saber recuperarla... Piensa en eso, y te veo mañana-

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura , y creo que lo que acabas de decir aplica también con tigo y el Teme-

-Lo se tonto, es por eso que te lo digo-

Luego de hacer unas cuantas cosas mas las cuales tomaron el resto de mi día, me dirigí a mi departamento pensando aún en las palabras de Sakura, al llegar me fui a dar un baño para luego intentar dormir un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- Dije en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Sin duda alguna, la culpa te atormenta el alma.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Que tal nwn espero y les haya gustado este cap y espero subir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda no olviden dejarme un li do RW y dejarme sus opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos pronto...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaa!, como estan mis sexis lectores, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo como lea prometí así que espero y les guste jojojo, este capítulo lo dividiré en dos secciones ya que me pareció muy largo y no quería hacerlo cansado al leerlo, así que disfruten de ka narración de la tierna Hinata, sin mas, a leer hijos mios.**

 ***Disclaimer***

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Lo que yo soñé**

Hinata Pov

8:15 am

Dormía como bebé en la calidez de mi cama, sin duda necesitaba descansar, mi cuerpo se sentía relajado, más ligero ¡ahhh!, que bien se siente eso... En eso, logré escuchar a lo lejos el teléfono de mi casa sonar, abro los ojos con pesar y tomé el teléfono que se encontraba en mi buró...

-Hola- Contesté con una voz ronca mientras volvía a acurrucarme en las suaves sábanas de mi cama.

-¡HINATA!, dios al fin contestas, he estado tratando de comunicarme con tigo, porque no contestas tu celular- Dijo una alterada TenTen.

-¿Porque?, ¿Que pasa TenTen?-

-Como que "que pasa Tenten", tu adorable clienta no tarda en llegar y ni señales tuyas, en verdad pensé que te había sucedido algo, tonta-

-¿Como que no tarda en llegar?-

Pregunté descolocada por su pregunta, en ese enfoque mi mirada hacia mi reloj de mesa, ¡OH POR DIOS!, era muy tarde la cita estaba programada para dentro de 45 minutos.

-¡Ay no!-

-No te preocupes amiga ya todo está preparado, yo intentaré retrasar a Shion lo más que pueda, pero por favor llega pronto-

-Gracias TenTen, llegare lo más rápido que pueda- Le dije para colgar de inmediato.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, por suerte ya tenía mi atuendo listo desde anoche, consistía en un pantalón negro de vestir con una blusa de igual color con detalles de encaje y unos zapatos de charol en color azul, lo único que no encontraba era mi bolso, ¿Donde habrá quedado?, ¡aaaahhhhhh!, *suspiro*, ¿Por que justo este día se había ocurrido quedarme dormida?.

-Cálmate Hinata, Cálmate y anda a bañarte ¡YA!- Me dije a mi misma para entrar disparada al baño.

Luego de bañarme logre arreglarme y estar lista en tiempo record, no sin dejar un regadero por toda mi habitacion, salí disparada hacia mi auto, busque mi bolso y nada, no estaba ahí, necesitaba urgentemente mi teléfono celular, sin mas remedio salí a toda velocidad hacia la tienda, solo espero que TenTen ...

Fin Hinata POV

.

.

TenTen POV

-TenTen la señorita Shion ha llegado con 3 de sus acompañantes, los lleve a la oficina de Hinata, pero ahora¿Qué hacemos?-

-Gracias Matsuri, yo me encargare, por favor te pido que estés al pendiente de todo-

-Claro, suerte-

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba nuestra ya famosa clienta Shion lista para atenderlos y tratar de darle más tiempo a mi querida amiga, cuando una muy conocida voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda...

-Tengo que reconocer que esta oficina está muy linda-

Esa voz, esa voz se parecía mucho a la de Sakura... No, era la voz de Sakura.

-Si, tambien pense lo mismo cuando la visite por primera vez y tu que piensas amor-

Ok ahi esta la odiosa voz de Shion, pero ¿Qué está haciendo Sakura con ella?

-Creo que no está mal, es algo femenina pero muy profesional 'ttebayo-

¡Oh, Oh!, no puede ser, esa voz es de...

En ese momento no me di cuenta que todo mi cuerpo se apoyaba tras la puerta de la oficina, cuando alguien inesperadamente me llama por detrás haciendo que diera un gran respingo golpeando la puerta de una manera muy extraña...

-Matsuri, puedes avisar que vienes, me diste un gran susto-

Le dije susurrandole temiendo que alguien hubiese escuchado el golpe, pero era obvio que había escuchado ese golpe ya que después de eso la puerta se abrió, y sin más remedio tuve que entrar a la boca del lobo.

-¡Jejejeje!, señorita Shion, usted o alguno de sus acompañantes gustan algo de tomar un té, un café algún refresco, agua-

Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar, bravo TenTen, acabas de hacer el ridículo de tu vida.

-No gracias, estamos bien te puedes retirar-

-Ok, compermiso-

Estaba dispuesta a irme, ahora más que nunca necesitaba contactar a Hinata, ¡ahhh!, pero entonces me llaman haciendo que parara mi andar.

-TenTen, ¿Eres tu?-

-Naruto, hola cuanto tiempo sin verte-

Le dije esbozando una muy nerviosa sonrisa.

-¡Espera!, amor conoces a esta persona- Interrumpe Shion haciendo su típica cara de ¡fuchi!.

-Si, ella era mi compañera en la escuela secundaria y en la preparatoria... Pero, ¿Aquí es donde trabajas?-

Me pregunto muy curioso, temía que estuviera atando cabos... Nooo, los que realmente me preocupaban eran Sakura y Shikamaru.

-TenTen, hola me da mucho gusto verte, estas muy cambiada te ves increíble cuántos años han pasado- Me dijo Sakura entrando a la conversación.

-Hola Sakura a mi también me alegra verte, y sí Naruto, aquí es donde trabajo-Les dije nerviosa pero era un buen motivo para distraerlos después de todo.

-Me disculpan un momento, no tardo-

Me dirigí al baño para intentar contactar a Hinata, tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando, si yo me puse de nervios de punta... ¡Ay no!, no quiero ni pensar que le pasara a Hinata cuando vea a Naruto...

Fin TenTen POV

.

.

Hinata POV

Luego de 20 minutos pasarme varios rojos, recibir las dulces palabras de otros conductores y casi arrollar a 2 pobres perritos, por fin, por fin logre llegar a la tienda, baje de mi auto y Matsuri me esperaba en la entrada, al verme soltó un gran respiro...

-Buen día Matsuri, ¿Nuestra cita ya está aquí?- Fue lo primero que pregunté al entrar.

-Buen dia Hinata, si, hace como 10 minutos que llegaron, pero esta todo en orden TenTen los atendió y logró darte tiempo para llegar-

-¿Y sabes dónde está?- Pregunté al no verla entre los demás

-La verdad no, pero lo más probable es que este en tu oficina-

-Gracias Matsuri, puedes volver a tu trabajo, yo me haré cargo de todo-

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi oficina, al llegar ahi logre escuchar algunas voces...

-¡Hinata!- La voz de TenTen me llama mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenos di...-

No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, la sangre se me helo y palidecí por completo, quede completamente congelada, ahí, en la entrada.

-¡Hinata!-

La voz de Naruto me llama, nuestras miradas se encontraron luego de tanto tiempo, yo no podía reaccionar seguía congelada sin poder mover un solo músculo, esto debía de ser una cruel broma del destino.

-Si nos permiten un momento- TenTen interrumpió sacándome de ahí...

-Hinata, ¡Hinata!, estas bien, Hinata contestame, estas toda pálida, Matsuri trae agua rápido.

-E-es-estoy b-bien TenTen es s-solo q-qué me i-im-impresionó ver a Na-naruto- Le dije mientras temblaba como loca.

-Obvio no estas bien, estas pálida y temblando, les dire que no puedes atenderlos, ¡ahhhhh!, ya decia yo que algo no me agradaba de esa Shion- Dijo mientras me entregaba el vaso de agua que me había mandado traer.

-No TenTen, ante todo debemos ser profesionales, no podemos dejar que esto se interfiera en nuestro trabajo-

Tomé un poco de agua y respire muy hondo, tomando el valor necesario para entrar a mi oficina.

-¿Estás segura?- Me preguntó mi amiga un poco preocupada.

-Si... Vamos no podemos dejarlos esperando más tiempo-

Al entrar a mi oficina y verlo nuevamente sentí que me desplomaría en cualquier momento, pero tenía que ser fuerte no podía dejar que algo así interfiriera con mi profesionalismo, ¡No señor!.

-Disculpen la tardanza... Buenos días-Dije lo más seria que pude e intentando formar una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!, buenos días Hinata creí que te había sucedido algo, bueno eso ya no importa, mira te presento a mi prometido Uzumaki Naruto, mi amiga Haruno Sakura, y él es Nara Shikamaru amigo de mi prometido, aunque, no se porque te los presento, tal parece que ustedes ya se conocen de antes ya que logré escuchar a Naruto decir tu nombre y me dijo que fueron compañeros de colegio- Me dijo mientras tomaba a Naruto de la mano, dios ¡Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi!.

-Mmmm, si así es todos fuimos compañeros en la escuela... Si gustan acompañarme a una sala de probador ya tenemos todo listo para comenzar- Dije cambiando bruscamente la conversación pues lo que menos quería era recordar el pasado.

El trayecto, fue el más incómodo de todos, nadie decía nada, (salvo Shion que hablaba por teléfono con sabrá quién) y todos me seguían mientras sentía sus penetrantes miradas.

-Y bien Shion, ¿Te probaras el vestido? o ¿Quieres saber cómo vamos con los preparativos de la boda?- Le pregunté haciendo que ella me prestara atención.

-Pues, quiero probarme mi lindo vestido claro-

-Bien, hemos llegado si gustan tomar asiento, mientras tu y yo vamos a el probador-

Mientras se probaba su vestido, comenzó a hablar sobre su "prometido" y lo extraordinariamente felices que eran, una cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no se porque, pero salieron.

Al salir y mostrarles a la novia comencé a hacer mi trabajo.

-Este es un vestido de diseño único, corte sirena de escote corazón, cola capilla organdí con vuelo y una cintilla de piedras preciosas-

-¡Wow Shion, te ves hermosa- Dijo Naruto a su futura esposa.

-Shion que bella te ves ese vestido resalta más tu belleza- Continua Sakura

-Sin duda es muy hermoso, pero... Hinata ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Me dijo Shion curiosa.

-Claro-

-El vestido que tienes en tu oficina, ¿Está en venta?-

Sin duda esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa sin duda no me esperaba que notara ese vestido

-Me lo quiero probar- Dijo muy segura

-Lo siento, pero ese vestido no esta en venta- Le dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero porque-

-Ese vestido fue el primero que diseñe, y es muy preciado para mi, ni todo el dinero del mundo alcanzará su valor- Le dije recordando lo valioso que es ese vestido para mi...

Flashback

-Amor que haces-

-Ya veras, solo espera un poco-

Estábamos Naruto y yo en la azotea de la escuela, saltandonos la horrible clase de gimnasia, estaba decidida a mostrarle el vestido que soñaba para nuestra boda.

-Mira, que te parece- Le dije mostrándole el boceto terminado de ese vestido.

-¡Vaya!, es muy hermoso Hinata sin duda tendrás mucho éxito como diseñadora, dattebayo-

-Entonces ¿si te gusto?-

-Gustarme... ¡Me encanto!, sin duda te verás aún más hermosa cuando al fin lo uses en nuestra boda, yo se que aún falta para que eso suceda pero quiero que sepas que espero ese día con ansias-

Al decir eso acarició delicadamente mi mejilla para luego darme un gran beso el cual respondí, el beso cada vez se profundisaba más y más, era tan dulce y apasionado a la vez, nos separamos al sentir la necesidad de tomar aliento, él me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Te amo Hinata-

-Yo tambien te amo Naruto-

Fin flashback

-Entiendo, solo pregunte por curiosidad eso es todo, me encanta este vestido en verdad que me sorprendiste Hinata es verdaderamente hermoso-

Después de que se fuera a quitar el vestido y luego de tomar los últimos ajustes regresamos con los demás para continuar con lo que seguía.

-Amor en verdad te gusto el vestido-

-Si, es muy hermoso y te ves grandiosa con el de v...-

No termino su frase ya que su prometida se le abalanzó encima dándole un gran beso.

-Si me disculpan un momento, olvide algunas cosas en mi oficina- Le dije saliendo de ahi rapidamente.

-¿Como va todo Hinata?-

Pregunto TenTen para luego derrumbarme delante de ella.

-No puedo TenTen , no puedo seguir, después de todo este tiempo tantos años sin saber de él, y ahora está aquí con su prometida derrochando felicidad, mientras yo aún lucho por sacarlo de mi corazón, no quiero ser egoista pero me da rabia verlo con alguien más, pero también siento tristeza y felicidad por verlo rehacer su vida, mi corazón en este momento es un remolino de emociones-

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y el dolor que creía había desaparecido regresó con más fuerza, porque a pesar de todo yo aún amo a Naruto.

-Hinata se que en estos momentos debes de tener un abismo en tu corazón, que nadie puede llenar... Espera si hay alguien Hinata, tu hijo, el es tu soporte, tu vida, tu motor, no te dejes vencer amiga, eres fuerte y una gran mujer, no dejes que alguien venga asi como asi y derrumbe todo lo que has formado-

Las palabras se TenTen lograron tranquilizarme un poco.

-Tienes razon amiga, es solo que es tan difícil-

-Sabes que... Iré a decirles que no te sientes bien y les agendaré otra cita- Dijo decidida dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaban.

-No eso no será necesario, estoy bien, no puedo contradecirme a mí misma, ante todo debemos ser profesionales- Suspire hondo y tome la compostura.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Estoy bien amiga, gracias-

Ya de nuevo en la sala, me disculpe por la tardanza y retome mi trabajo.

-Ok ahora continuaremos con los detalles de los preparativos de la boda... Para empezar, la recepción será en el prestigioso hotel Konoha, este cuenta con un hermoso salón con vista a la costa, como tu dijiste la recepción será para 200 personas la decoración será basada en el estilo occidental y con tulipanes blancos , los centros de mesa serán enormes y hermosos, constaran en un jarrón de cristal cortado con tulipanes blancos y rosas desbordándose rodeado de delgadas velas blancas para acentuar el punto focal, manteles de seda, El salon estara muy bien iluminado...

Y así continúe dando los detalles de mi trabajo sobre la música, que comerían, y demás cosas, termine rápido pero explique con lujo de detalle y conforme aparecían las imágenes en el proyector... Ya que lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

-Hinata, puedes venir un momento por favor- Interrumpió TenTen al entrar y llamarme.

-¿Y ahora, qué pasa?-

-Sasuke está aquí, te espera en tu oficina-

-¡Queee!-

-Como oyes, Sasuke está aquí y te espera en tu oficina-

-TenTen puedes terminar por mi por favor iré a hablar con él, no se que hace aquí y justo hoy-

Me dirigi rapidamente a la oficina, sin duda este día ha sido de locos.

-Sasuke qué haces aquí- Le dije completamente alterada.

-Oye tranquilizate, solo venia a devolverte tu bolso, lo dejaste en mi auto y como todo el día ha estado sonando tu celular, decidí traerlo, pero ya me voy no te moleste en echarme-

-Disculpa, Sasuke es que hoy ha sido un día horrible, ¿Me puedes esperar aquí un momento?, necesito terminar la cita que tengo en proceso, por favor- Dije tranquilizandome un poco ya que Sasuke no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba y no podía ser grosera con el.

-¿Que te sucede Hinata?, estás pálida y temblando- Preguntó al notar lo alterada que estaba.

-No es nada es solo que hoy ha sido un día muy estresante-

-¡Hmp!, eso ni tu te lo crees, has tenido días muy pesados y los has sabido manejar perfectamente, algo ha pasado para que estés de esa forma-

Sin duda no podía engañarlo, ya que el era muy persuasivo.

-Recuerdas que te comenté sobre la boda fugaz que estoy organizando para Okami Shion-

-Si-

-Pues resulta que su prometido es nada más y nada menos que Naruto-

-¡Que!, estas bromeando verdad-

-Jamás bromearia con algo así-

-Y ¿Como te enteraste que el Dobe es el novio?-

-Porque está aquí en la sala 3, además también está Sakura-

-¡Sakura está aquí!-

¡Oh! di en el clavo ya que al nombrar a Sakura, Sasuke se sorprendió totalmente-

No me dijo nada y salió de mi oficina echo un rayo.

-¡Sasuke a donde vas!-

No, no, no, no pero que va hacer, corrí tras de él intentando detenerlo, pero en eso frenamos ambos nuestro andar, al toparnos con Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru, ¡ah! y Shion.

-Vaya vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, al gran empresario Uzumaki Naruto, veo que nos has desperdiciado tu vida, ya hasta planeas casarte- Dijo Sasuke a Naruto fríamente

-Uchiha Sasuke, el gran y exitoso abogado, cuanto tiempo, veo que aun eres el guardián de Hinata- Respondió altanero.

-Permitame corregirlo señor Uzumaki, soy su amigo, de igual manera que usted es amigo de la señorita Haruno-

-¿Uchiha?, señor usted es familiar de Uchiha Itachi- Preguntó interrumpiendo Shion.

-Así es señorita, Itachi es mi hermano, veo que usted es hija del señor Okami Kokubo, dueño de la principal editora del país-

-Veo que usted está muy bien informado, gusto conocerlo señor Uchiha-

-El gusto es mío señorita-

-Amor ya tendrás tiempo de reunirte con tus viejos amigos, vamonos que ya es tarde... Y Hinata nos vemos la próxima semana-

Estaba perpleja, tanto que no dije nada, por un momento creí que esos dos se agarrarían a palabras o a golpes, pero por suerte eso no paso, solo pude ver como se marchaban, terminando así la peor cita de mi carrera.

-¿Por qué no hablaste con ella?-

-Ya habrá otra ocasión, aunque te duela, no será la última vez que los veas-

Sin duda Sasuke estaba en total razón.

-Sasuke, tengo miedo-Le dije dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Perdoname que te lo diga Hinata, pero no puedes seguir así por siempre, la verdad siempre sale a luz de una u otra manera, tienes que enfrentar a el Dobe tarde o temprano-

Continuará...

 **Que tal eh... ¿Muy loco este cap verdad?, un remolino de emociones, ahora nos toca ver como reacciona Naruto al ver a Hina :3, no se pierdan la continuación de este loco capítulo, y muchas gracias por sus RW y nos leeremos muy pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola babys :) pues que acá está el Cap 4 (creo) jajajajajaja espero les guste, ahora es el punto de vista de nuestro Narutin :3 espero y lo entiendan jajajaja... Cambiando de tema, estoy muy triste por que Naruto Gaiden termino :'( pero a la vez estoy feliz por el gran final que tuvo, ya solo nos queda ver la peli de Boruto y ya no mas droga :'( noooooooo jejejejeje disfruten el Cap**

 ***Disclaimer***

 **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Gracias por todos estos años de lágrimas, risas, enojos, trolleos, porro y sobre todo gracias por el NH y por todo lo que es Naruto :3.**

Naruto POV

Un día tranquilo el cual aparentaba ser muy bonito, aunque algo fresco, pero sin duda este dia era muy agradable, me dirigía puntualmente a recoger a Shion a su departamento, seguido de eso me encontraría con Sakura y Shikamaru en la tienda ya que mi gran amigo se ofrecio pasar por ella, era obvio que no quería tratar con Shion y pues por mas que sea mi amigo no lo puedo obligar, ya mucho ha hecho con acompañarme.

Llegue a por Shion a la hora indicada la cual no tardó en salir para luego irnos directo a la tienda.

-Amor has estado muy callado en todo el camino, ¿Te sucede algo?-

-¡Eh!, no no, no es nada es solo que hoy ha sido un muy buen dia, pocos de estos he tenido, y sabes que cuando estoy asi me gusta estar en silencio-

-Ok, solo espero que este dia siga asi-

No se porque pero sentí como si las palabras de Shion anunciaran que algo malo vendría.

Al llegar a la tienda pude encontrar el auto de Shikamaru con él y Sakura fuera de él.

-No me digan que tienen mucho tiempo esperándonos- Pregunté al verlos

-No, nosotros también llegamos recién, además llegamos a buena hora- Respondió Shikamaru mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¡Agh!, no crees que es muy temprano para envenenar tus pulmones y los de los demás- Le dijo Shion alejándose de él.

-¡Tsk!, y tu no crees que es muy temprano para empezar a fastidiar-

Y ahí van de nuevo...

Luego de que terminaran de discutir, decidimos entrar a la tienda, la cual era enorme y había vestidos por todos lados y personas de aya para aca vueltas locas, no se pero me pareció algo familiar, es como si estuviera en mi entorno, en un mundo muy agitado.

-Buenos días señorita Okami, me dieron indicaciones de llevarla a usted y a sus acompañantes a la oficina de mi jefa, ella aún no llega pero no tardara, asi que si gustan acompañarme y esperar unos minutos- Una señorita nos recibe guiándonos hasta una oficina (muy espaciosa por cierto), ahí estuvimos esperando unos cuantos minutos.

No sabría explicar, pero había algo en esa oficina que me parecía muy familiar, tanto que un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda, en eso pude notar que Sakura y Shikamaru se apartaban un poco para hablar, ¿De que?, no lo se, pero si que me intrigaba, luego de unos minutos ambos tomaron sus asientos para quedar en un muy extraño silencio, Sakura al ver mi mirada de curiosidad rompe el silencio.

-Tengo que reconocer que esta oficina está muy linda-

-Si, tambien pense lo mismo cuando la visite por primera vez y tu que piensas amor- Dice Shion recorriendo el sitio con la mirada

Sin duda Sakura es astuta y sabe cómo librarse de situaciones incómodas.

-Creo que no está mal, es algo femenina pero muy profesional 'ttebayo- Respondí para luego ponerme de pie y recorrer el lugar.

-Tu que piensas Shikamaru-

Le pregunté disimuladamente a mi amigo quien estaba en total silencio, sabia que cuando se ponia asi era porque pensaba en sus cosas o analizaba ciertas situaciones.

-¡Tsk!, me da igual-

Un extraño golpe llamó la atención de todos hacia la puerta, Shikamaru va hacia ella y la abre sin dudar. Cuando veo a una persona entrar, me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Jejejeje!, señorita Shion, usted o alguno de sus acompañantes gustan algo de tomar un té, un café, algún refresco, agua-

Esa era TenTen una vieja compañera de colegio, ella era una de las mejores amigas de Hinata, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas cuando adolecentes... De inmediato dirigí mi mirada hacia Sakura quien también estaba sorprendida de verla.

-No gracias, estamos bien te puedes retirar- Le dice Shion.

-Ok, compermiso-

-TenTen, ¿Eres tu?-

Fue lo primero que pude decir, por lo visto no fue algo muy inteligente, era más que obvio que era ella.

-Naruto, hola cuanto tiempo sin verte- Me dijo algo sorprendida también.

-¡Espera!, amor conoces a esta persona- Interrumpe Shion, al parecer no le agrada del todo TenTen.

-Si, ella era mi compañera en la escuela secundaria y en la preparatoria... Pero, ¿Aquí es donde trabajas?-

Le respondí y dirigí nuevamente mi atención a TenTen haciendo nuevamente preguntas tontas.

-TenTen, hola me da mucho gusto verte, estas muy cambiada te ves increíble cuántos años han pasado- Sakura entró a la conversación.

-Hola Sakura a mi también me alegra verte, y si Naruto aquí es donde trabajo-

-Me disculpan un momento, no tardó-

Y así se fue dejándonos esperando de nuevo, Sakura y Shion hablaban sobre el tema de la boda y la organización.

-Naruto puedes venir un momento- Me llama Shikamaru, para luego apartarnos un poco de las chicas.

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Y para esto haces que venga?, todo está más tenso que nada, yo en estos momentos puedo estar en mi oficina poniendome al corriente con los documentos que tengo pendientes-

-Lo siento, pero no pensé que estuvieramos asi, ademas, hay algo aqui que me inquieta- Le dije en un susurro audible solo para nosotros.

-Naruto, ponte a analizar la situación, aunque un poco loca a la vez suena lógica, estamos en una casa de diseño de vestidos de novia, ¿recuerdas de quién era ese sueño?, por otro lado te encontraste con una vieja compañera de colegio que curiosamente era la mejor amiga de ya sabes quien y que se puso de lo más nerviosa al verte, ¿Porque?, ademá!s, juzgando por la decoración y ese olor a lilas... -

-Entonces estas diciendo que exista la posibilidad de que la persona que organiza mi boda sea...-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

-Buenos di...-

No podía creer lo que veía, mi corazón se aceleró tanto que sentía como si se me fuera a salir del pecho.

-¡Hinata!-

La llamé, completamente sorprendido, luego de tantos años el tenerla ahí frente a mi, eso no lo esperaba.

-Si nos permiten un momento...- TenTen interrumpió sacándola de jalón.

-¿Y ahora qué le habrá pasado?- Dijo Shion mientras todos estábamos sorprendidos, era obvio que ella no sabía nada ya que nunca le he contado de mi pasado.

-Y Hinata Hyuga tambien era tu compañera de colegio-

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confundido.

-Si digo, como la llamaste por su nombre además que te sorprendiste de verla, bueno todos lo hicieron, me he de imaginar que también la conoces-

-Si ella también era nuestra compañera desde la secundaria, ella era una muy buena amiga de nosotros-

Sakura interrumpió librandome de una incómoda respuesta.

-Ya veo, espero se encuentre bien-

La mirada de Sakura se dirige a mí completamente sorprendida, e incrédula a la vez, estaba claro que tendría una larga charla con ella más tarde... Luego de un rato la puerta se abre nuevamente.

-Disculpen la tardanza... Buenos días-

Ahí estaba nuevamente se notaba seria, era aún más hermosa que antes.

-¡Oh!, buenos días Hinata creí que te había sucedido algo, bueno eso ya no importa, mira te presento a mi prometido Uzumaki Naruto, mi amiga Haruno Sakura, y él es Nara Shikamaru amigo de mi prometido, aunque, no se porque te los presento, tal parece que ustedes ya se conocen de antes ya que logré escuchar a Naruto decir tu nombre y me dijo que fueron compañeros de colegio- Shion interrumpe y toma mi mano logrando que reaccionara, por un momento olvidé a lo que había venido.

-Mmmm, si así es, todos fuimos compañeros en la escuela... Si gustan acompañarme a una sala de probador ya tenemos todo listo para comenzar-

Dijo fríamente y cambiando totalmente la conversación, como si tratara de evitarnos.

El trayecto, fue silencioso e incómodo, mientras Shion llamaba por teléfono con alguna de sus amigas, Sakura y Shikamaru me veían intensamente, haciendo señas para que hablara con Hinata, yo los ignoraba mientras la miraba una y otra vez.

-Y bien Shion, ¿Te probaras el vestido? o ¿Quieres saber cómo vamos con los preparativos de la boda?- Hinata rompió el silencio llamando la atención de Shion.

-Puees, quiero probarme mi lindo vestido claro-

-Bien, hemos llegado si gustan tomar asiento, mientras tú y yo vamos a el probador- Dijo de una manera muy dulce y amable.

Al marcharse solté un gran suspiro y me relaje un poco.

-Naruto, no puedo creerlo, Hinata está organizando tu boda, ¡dios!, esto esta de locos- Dijo Sakura al ver que se habían marchado.

-Esto si que es un problema Naruto, estas perdido amigo, si Shion se entera que tú y Hinata... Bueno ya sabes, se...-

-!Si¡, ya lo se- Interrumpi revolviendo mis cabellos.

-Naruto esta es una señal-

-¿Como que una señal?- Le pregunté a Sakura.

-Si, tantos años sin ver a Hinata, luego cuando estas a semanas de casarte y tus culpas están por consumirte, ella aparece de repente... Naruto, es como si el destino te la trajera para salvarte-

-Eso es lógico-

-Shikamaru, tú también- Le dije al ver que se ponía de su lado.

-Si, mira por que despues de 6 años de no saber nada de Hinata de repente la encuentras, a poco de casarte, ¿Por Qué?, ¿Porque justo ahora?, ¿Porque no hace dos años, 6 meses, un mes?, ¿Porque ahora?-

-No lo se, fue solo un accidente, una casualidad solamente-

-Naruto, los accidentes no existen, mucho menos las casualidades- Me dijo Sakura quien tomó mi mano.

Antes de seguir con nuestra charla Hinata aparece con Shion detrás de ella, y si que se veía hermosa con ese vestido.

Hinata explico ciertas cosas del vestido que en realidad no entendí.

-¡Wow! Shion, te ves hermosa- Le dije a Shion al verla no iba a negar que si se veía bonita

-Shion que bella te ves ese vestido resalta más tu belleza- Sakura también dijo lo hermosa que se veía.

-Sin duda es muy hermoso, pero... Hinata ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-

-El vestido que tienes en tu oficina, ¿Está en venta?-

Tuve curiosidad de saber que respondería Hinata.

-Me lo quiero probar- Dijo Shion muy segura.

-Lo siento, pero ese vestido no esta en venta- Le respondió Hinata quien esbozó una pequeña pero muy hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero porque-

-Ese vestido fue el primero que diseñe, y es muy preciado para mi, ni todo el dinero del mundo alcanzará su valor-

Ahora que lo menciona... !Si¡, es por eso que había algo familiar en esa oficina, ese vestido, recuerdo que fue su primer diseño, además que ese vestido sería el de... Oh no, la culpa vuelve a mi de nuevo...

-Entiendo, solo pregunté por curiosidad eso es todo, me encanta este vestido en verdad que me sorprendiste Hinata es verdaderamente hermoso-

Luego de eso Shion fue a quitarse el vestido, para así continuar con la charla que dejamos pendiente.

-Naruto, pase lo que pase y tomes la decisión que tomes, nosotros estaremos aqui apoyandote- Dijo Sakura al ver que mi estado no era el mejor.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, Naruto no te libraras de nosotros tan fácil- Dijo Shikamaru.

Luego de unos minutos , Hinata y Shion regresan para continuar con lo que aún faltaba (creo).

-Amor en verdad te gusto el vestido-

-Si, es muy hermoso y te ves grandiosa con el datt...-

Los labios de Shion impidieron que terminara de hablar dándome un gran beso.

-Si me disculpan un momento, olvidé algunas cosas en mi oficina- Dijo Hinata saliendo de ahi rapidamente.

Sakura vio con preocupación como salía Hinata presurosa, mientras Shikamaru solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos Hinata regresa y continúa con lo que hacia, asi pasaron unos minutos más, mientras explicaba los detalles de la boda, a los cuales no preste ni la más mínima atención ya que estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, recordando la última vez que hablé con Hinata.

-Hinata, puedes venir un momento-

Tenten interrumpe para luego ver a Hinata salir y disculparse, luego de un rato entra Tenten quien explica que ella terminara la presentación, ya que Hinata tuvo un pequeño inconveniente.

Al terminar con la cita Shion quedó en presentarse la próxima semana para una nueva reunión, yo estaba impaciente por salir y ver a Hinata, salimos pero nos encontramos con una sorpresa aún mayor.

-Vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al gran empresario Uzumaki Naruto, veo que nos has desperdiciado tu vida, ya hasta planeas casarte-

Sin duda me quedé pasmado al ver a Sasuke luego de tanto tiempo, Sakura aprieta un poco mi camisa, ya que ella era la más sorprendida de aquí, por instinto la coloque detrás mío sin dejar de mirar al Teme.

-Uchiha Sasuke, el gran y exitoso abogado, cuanto tiempo, veo que aún eres el guardián de Hinata- Respondí un poco altanero, pero ¿Porque le pregunte eso?, vaya manera de comenzar.

-Permitame corregirlo señor Uzumaki, soy su amigo, de igual manera que usted es amigo de la señorita Haruno-

-¿Uchiha?, señor usted es familiar de Uchiha Itachi- Preguntó interrumpiendo Shion liberándonos de esa tensión en la que estábamos entrando.

-Así es señorita, Itachi es mi hermano, veo que usted es hija del señor Okami Kokubo, dueño de la principal editora del pais-

-Veo que usted está muy bien informado, gusto conocerlo señor Uchiha-

-El gusto es mío señorita-

-Amor ya tendrás tiempo de reunirte con tus viejos amigos, vamonos que ya es tarde... Y Hinata nos vemos la próxima semana-

No dije nada y solo nos dirigimos a la salida para luego irnos de ahí...

Fui a dejar a Shion a su club favorito ya que se vería con sus amigas, en todo el camino no dije una sola palabra, aun no lograba asimilar el especial encuentro que tuve.

-Amor te sientes bien-

No dije nada y solo asentí.

-Bueno entonces me voy, no quiero dejar esperando a mis amigas-

Sin decir más se despidió de mí con un beso para luego marcharse.

Sin dudarlo tomé el camino de regreso a la tienda, necesitaba hablar con Hinata, pero al estar ahí, todo se fue a la borda y me fui de ahi a mi apartamento ¿Que le diría luego de tanto tiempo?, ¿Le pediría perdón?, ¡ahhhhh!, ¡No se que hacer!.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar, por el tono supe de inmediato que se trataba de Sakura, ¡pero que mal amigo soy!, de seguro Sakura fue la más afectada al ver a el Teme, y yo solo pensando en Hinata y en lo que le diría, sin darme cuenta de lo mal que la debe de estar pasando ahora.

-Sakura-

-Naruto, estoy en el café ¿puedes venir?, tenemos una charla pendiente y no puede esperar-

-Claro, llegaré cuanto antes-

Sin dudarlo me dirigí, hacia donde Sakura, se oía muy seria y triste y eso me preocupo un poco, no tardé ni 15 minutos en llegar.

-¿Como estas?, disculpa si ya no me contacte contigo...-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso- Interrumpió con una suave sonrisa.

-Te das cuenta que Hinata está organizando tu boda verdad, ¡Hinata está organizando tu boda!-

-Lo sé, y qué me dices tú, sé que eres como un gran pilar, fuerte, inquebrantable, pero, se que no estás bien después de haber visto a Sasuke-

-...-

-Sakura-

-Es solo que, después de tanto es obvio que no se que pensar o hacer, se que nosotros estuvimos mal en juzgarlos de esa manera, pero no le pediré perdón, no le diré que después de todo yo aún lo amo, ¿Cómo comenzar?-

-Eso fue lo mismo que me cuestione yo Sakura, creéme que te entiendo perfectamente-

-Naruto, creo que es solo cuestión de esperar, ya que tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con Hinata y dejar a tus fantasmas del pasado-

-¿Y qué pasará si ella no me perdona?-

-Lo hará Naruto... Lo hará-

 **Continuará...**

 **P. D ya se viene la aparición de Boruto y mas personajes ;3**

 **Chaito y nos vemos muy muy pronto... ^3^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos qué tal, por favor no me maten por haber tardado casi 6 semanas en subir este capítulo, en verdad lo siento pero me he desconectado de todo y eso incluye FF pero espero subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible, así que por el momento a leer :) y no se olviden dejarme un lindo y sensual RW ;) para saber sus opiniones y sus ideas también ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Lo que yo soñé Cap 5**

 **~HINATA POV~**

Dos semanas más pasaron, estando a un mes de la ahora ya muy nombrada boda, ya que en todas las revistas sociales del país se nombró la boda de Naruto Namikaze con Shion Okami siendo esta la boda del año, eso directamente me trajo más presión de la que ya tenía, puesto a que Shion dijo en una sección de la nota que yo era la encargada de todo, no sé si eso sea bueno o malo, pero lo que sí sé es que ahora tengo centrarme en mi trabajo y olvidar de quién era esa boda.

Tuvimos que posponer la cita que teníamos con Shion, ya que se nos había cruzado el lanzamiento de la nueva línea de vestidos y el evento sería mañana, pero gracias a TenTen y a mis demás asesoras logramos dejar todo listo para el evento en el cual asistirán muchas personas teniendo grandes expectativas con esta línea.

Dos semanas, dos semanas en tener a Naruto en mi mente, es muy difícil y hasta un poco agotador tenerlo presente la mayor parte del tiempo, recordando su sonrisa, su aroma, sus ojos pero también recordar todo el daño, los insultos y el dolor que no solo me causó a mí, sino también a mi familia y esos dos tormentosos años en los que mi padre estuvo en la cárcel gracias a su familia ¡ahhh! mi cabeza ahora es un torbellino de recuerdos.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar, al verlo noté que el número era de la escuela de mí hijo y fue ahí cuando caí en la realidad, desde que comencé con este trabajo he estado más ocupada de lo normal y solo llego a casa a descansar para luego levantarme a primera hora para seguir con mi trabajo, dejando a mi hijo en segundo plano.

-Hola-

-Señora Hyuga, le llama la directora del colegio de el pequeño Boruto, ¿Podría venir el día de hoy?, necesito hablar con usted sobre su hijo-

-¡Está bien!, ¿le pasó algo?-

-El pequeño está muy bien señora, necesito hablar con usted sobre otras cosas-

-Claro, estaré ahí cuanto antes-

Deje todo lo que hacía para dirigirme al colegio.

-Hinata, necesito que firmes estos cheques son para...-

-Ahora no puedo TenTen, lo siento pero deja todo para otro día- Le interrumpí mientras tomaba mis cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó curiosa y un tanto preocupada, ya que no suelo dejar mis cosas inconclusas.

-Al colegio de mi hijo-

-¡Le sucedió algo!-

-No, no, la directora quiere hablar conmigo sobre otras cosas-

-Menos mal, mandale un besote de mi parte-

-Lo haré-

.

Mientras me dirigía hacia mi destino llame a mis padres para avisarles que pasaría por Boruto y el motivo por el cual iba a su escuela.  
Al llegar fui directamente a la oficina de la directora en compañía de una de las maestras del aula.

-Directora Tsunade, la señora Hyuga ha llegado- Dijo la maestra mientras habría la puerta.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte... Señora Hyuga tome asiento por favor- Me dijo mientras apartaba su vista de su ordenador para dirigirla hacia mí .

-Buenos días directora, ¿Sobre qué desea hablar conmigo?- Le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento.

-Buenos días Señora Hyuga, el motivo por el cual la cité fue porque el pequeño Boruto protagonizó una pelea con otro compañero de clases, esto es algo muy raro, Boruto es escandaloso, pero es un niño muy aplicado , de hecho es el más inteligente de su clase, intentamos charlar con él para saber el motivo de su pelea, pero fue inútil- Me dijo con total seriedad.

-Entiendo y siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hijo, Boruto no suele ser así, tenga por seguro que hablaré con él-

-Agradezco su comprensión Señora Hyuga-

-Una última cosa directora, quisiera llevarme a mi hijo conmigo, sabe no he pasado mucho tiempo con él últimamente y quiero que este día sea para nosotros dos-

-Entiendo, puede llevárselo pero solo hoy-

Llamó a una persona para que fuese por Boruto

-Gracias-

-No es nada- Me respondió brindándome una sonrisa

Luego de un rato de espera una voz me llama llenándome el corazón de calidez.

-¡Mamá!-

Al voltear ahí estaba mi niño dirigiéndose hacia mí, no pude contener las lágrimas, tan solo pensar que este tiempo mi prioridad fue mi trabajo en lugar de mi hijo me hacía sentir tan mal.

Se lanzó hacia mí dándome un tan necesitado abrazo, y fue ahí cuando supe que no importara cuanto trabajo tuviese o de quién se tratase, mi hijo siempre estaría por encima de todo y de todos.

-Hola, mi amor ¿Me extrañaste?, porque yo sí te extrañé mucho mucho- Le dije mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos y lo abrazaba fuertemente .

-¡Jeje!, yo también te extrañé mucho mamá, pero no me dejas respirar- Dijo intentando separarse de mí.

-Lo siento amor, ¿Sabes?, este día solo será para nosotros dos-

-¿Enserio?, tu y yo solitos- Me dijo con sus ojitos llenos de ilusión.

Yo asentí para luego irnos, fuimos a una pequeña feria que se encontraba en la ciudad, al cine, a los videojuegos, comimos de todo y finalmente fuimos a dar a la costa para ver un hermoso atardecer.

-Boruto, sabes que la directora me llamó para decirme que peleaste con un compañerito de tu clase- Al decirle eso frunció el ceño un poco y agachó la mirada.

-No me gusta que me digan que no tengo papá- Sin duda su respuesta me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

-¿C-como?-

-Esos niños siempre me molestan y me dicen que no tengo papá por qué no me quiere- Me dijo ocultando su carita y sus ojos llorosos.

Sin dudarlo lo abracé fuertemente, para luego mirarlo y limpiarle esas lágrimas que me quemaban el alma.

-¿Porque no tengo Papá, Mamá?-

No sabía que responderle, sabía que algún día tendría que contarle sobre su padre, pero la verdad nunca me preparé para ello.

-Claro que tienes papá mi amor y por supuesto que te quiere, solo que hay ocasiones en que las cosas no salen como deseamos, tú Papá estuvo mucho tiempo fuera del país, en ocasiones los Papás tienen un trabajo muy exigente y él es uno de ellos, ahora eres muy pequeño para entender cosas de adultos mi vida-

Eso fue todo lo que le pude decir por ahora, ya que aún no sé cómo explicarle que su Padre se casará, creo que aún no está listo para saberlo, mejor dicho, yo aún no estoy lista para decírselo.

-Boruto, pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿Ya sabes que quieres de regalo?-

-No quiero nada en particular, solo quiero conocer a mi Papá... Mamá ¿Cómo es mi Papá?-

-Bueno pues, él es alto, rubio igual que tú, también es muy apuesto como tú, tiene unos ojos azules hermosos como los tuyos y esas marcas en la cara pero a excepción tuya él tiene tres marcas y tú solo tienes dos, él es honesto, justo, trabajador, enérgico, alegre, tiene muchas cualidades amor-

Al decirle eso una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, me sentí aliviada al ver que la alegría volvía a él.

-¡Mi Papá es genial!- Gritó con tanta ilusión, no pude evitar sonreír por su acto.

-Quiero que me prometas, que cada vez que te digan que tu papá no te quiere, recuerdes todo lo que acabo de decirte sí-

-Te lo prometo Mami-

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a casa de mis padres, puesto que decidí quedarme ahí un tiempo, lo cual alegró mucho a mi hijo.

.

Al llegar me recibieron gustosos ya que hace tiempo que no iba a quedarme con ellos.

-Hinata, hija ¿Cómo estás?, mira nadamas, ¿Estás comiendo bien?, te ves muy delgada- Me dijo mi Madre al recibirme inspeccionandome de pies a cabeza.

-Mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes por mí- Le respondí dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Hinata, espero y no te estás sobrecargando de trabajo hija- Ahora mi padre llamó mi atención mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien, ¿Y Hanabi, dónde está?- Pregunté al ver que no estaba.

-De seguro esta con sus amistades, pero no tratará en llegar- Respondió mi Padre.

Ayudé a mi Mamá a preparar la cena, hace mucho tiempo que no comíamos en familia y eso me hizo sentir muy bien hizo que olvidara los problemas por un momento envolviendome en una burbuja color de rosa, se sentía tan bien estar ahí.  
Al poco rato mi hermana Hanabi llegó a casa, ella aún estudiaba la universidad así que es normal que salga con sus amigos a divertirse.

-Hinata, estás aquí, tenía mucho que no te veía hasta pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros- Me dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia mí dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo siento-

.

Ya en la mesa todos reímos, bromeamos, y llevamos una amena cena, Boruto les contaba todo lo que habíamos hecho haciéndonos reír a todos por su imperativa explicación.

Al terminar de cenar llevé a Bolt lavarse para dormir, ya dormido le dí un beso en la frente y bajé de nuevo a la sala con mis padres.

-Ahora si hija... ¿Nos podrías explicar esto?- Dijo mi padre mostrandome una revista donde se anunciaba la boda de Naruto.

-Es algo muy complicado de explicar-

Les dije mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a contarles la loca historia y cómo llegué a ser yo quien organizaba la boda de Naruto.

-Esto es muy peligroso Hinata- Dijo mí madre muy preocupada por la situación- Te has puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionará Naruto si se entera que Boruto es su hijo, pensará que le negaste la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer y...-

-¡YO NO LE NEGUE NADA!- Interrumpí a mi madre abruptamente.

-El solo se negó la oportunidad al irse del país, al huir y no reconocer que cometió un error, cuando yo fui a buscarlo decidida a decirle que estaba embarazada, sus padres me echaron de su casa diciendo que su hijo jamas tendria contacto conmigo de nuevo, volviendome a humillar.

 _Flashback_

Estábamos TenTen y yo en la sala del Hospital ya que ultimamente habia tenido constantes desmayos, hace apenas dos meses que mi padre está en prisión, Sasuke ha hecho todo lo posible por demostrar su inocencia pero ha sido inútil, la situación de mi familia ha estado decayendo dia con dia, mi padre me hizo prometerle que no dejaría los estudios así que aún sigo en la universidad y también tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, es por eso que entre la carga de estudios, el trabajo y los juicios de mi padre he estado cargada de estrés.

-TenTen, no es necesario que me revise un médico ya te dije que solo es toda esta situación que está pasando mi familia-

-Nada de eso Hinata, últimamente tus desmayos han ido aumentando, ¿Qué habría pasado si Sasuke no hubiese estado contigo ayer que te desmayaste en las escaleras del campus?, tienes que revisarte, esto no es solo estres-

- _Señorita Hyuga es su turno_ -

La doctora me llama, pasé a su consultorio y le expliqué mi situación, luego de eso comenzó a chequearme de pies a cabeza para luego mandar a tomarme unas muestras de sangre, después de un rato los resultados llegaron.

-Bien pues los resultados de sangre me muestran dos buenas noticias señorita Hyuga-

-¿Dos buenas noticias?-

-Si, la primera es que no tienes nada de lo cual preocuparte estás muy bien, solo un poco baja de glucosa y la segunda es la razón de tus desmayos son solo por que estas embarazada, felicidades vas a ser mama-

-...-

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro.

-Muchas gracias doctora-

Sin decir nada más salí de ahí sin importarme que aún estuviese llorando a mares.

-Hinata, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te dijo la doctora?, ¿Porque lloras?, es algo malo ¡dios!, no me espantes amiga, ¡Qué te dijo!-

-No tengo nada malo solo...- Mordí mis labios un poco -Estoy embarazada-

Inmediatamente TenTen que totalmente boquiabierta.

-Ok, esa no me la esperaba, ¡oh por kami voy a ser tía!, en fin, ven vamos a tomar un té para que te calmes y hablar mejor del tema ¡kyyyaaaa voy a ser tía!-

.

.  
-No se que voy a hacer ahora TenTen-

-Bien primero la pregunta más importante ¿Vas a tener al bebé?-

-Claro que lo voy a tener, este niño no tiene la culpa de nada, es solo que no se si decirselo a Naruto o no-

-Entiendo, Hinata para ti qué sería lo correcto, esconderle algo tan importante a Naruto, o decirle que será padre-

-Obvio que decirle que será padre- Le dije segura y un tanto asustada.

-Entonces no tienes nada que dudar linda, yo se que aún lo amas y que a pesar de todo estás dispuesta a perdonar a ese tonto-

.

.

.

Tres días después, luego de darle la noticia también a Sasuke, decidimos tratar de localizar a Naruto pero nada, había cambiado su numero de celular, también sus correos y cuentas de chat habían sido eliminadas, Sasuke tenía pensado como posibilidad asistir a la misma Universidad que Naruto pero con todo lo que había pasado se quedó aquí en Tokio, pero aún guardaba la información de aquella Institución, intentó localizar a Naruto y desgraciadamente tenían una política de estricta privacidad y nos fue imposible contactarlo, después pensamos en Sakura pero fue la misma situación (Además que ella y Sasuke tampoco terminaron muy bien), inclusive Sasuke había pensado en viajar a Inglaterra para localizarlo, idea que sin dudar descarté por completo, ya era demasiada molestia, y sin más remedio no me quedo de otra más que hablar con… Los padres de Naruto

-¿Estás segura de esto Hinata?, podríamos buscar otros medios para hablar con el Dobe-

-No es necesario Sasuke, estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer- le dije suspirando hondo mientras Sasuke se estacionaba en la entrada de la mansión de los Uzumaki.

Lograr pasar la baranda principal fue fácil, logre convencer a el vigilante de permitirme entrar, mientras caminaba el largo tramo de jardin para llegar a la entrada principal, mí cabeza ponía en orden las palabras qué les diría a Minato y Kushina.

-Intentar hablar lo más serena y civilizadamente posible- Dije para mí mientras respiraba hondo y tocaba la enorme puerta de roble que estaba frente a mi.

Lamentablemente quien me recibió fue Yuki, la ama de llaves de la familia de Naruto quien se sorprendió al verme.

- _Señorita, ¿Qué hace aquí?, si los señores la ven… No quisiera que le hicieran algo_ -

-No te preocupes Yuki, vine a hablar con ellos de algo muy importante, necesito hablar con Naruto-

-¿Quién está en la puerta Yu…?-

Una mujer de cabellos rojizos sale del umbral de aquel enorme recibidor, era Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto.

-*Suspiro*, me puedes decir qué estás haciendo tú aquí- Me dijo en un tono calmado y algo triste

-Kushina-sama he venido a hablar hoy con usted y el señor Minato, sobre algo muy importante- Le dije muy segura.

-Pues Minato ahora está en su despacho, no creo que lo que sea que vayas a decirme sea tan importante como para que también lo escuche él- Me dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas, dando a entender que no lo llamaría por ningún motivo.

-Créame que si lo es, necesito localizar a Naruto, necesito hablar con él sobre algo muy importante y que lo involucra en gran medida- Al decir esto logre llamar su atención.

-Pues dilo ya, y yo decidiré si es tan "importante" como para molestar a mí hijo-

-Bien-

Suspire profundamente y empuñe mis manos para esperar la reacción que de seguro vendría después.

-Estoy embarazada y Naruto es el padre- Lo dije al fin.

-!QUE¡- Me dijo totalmente impresionada.

-Y esperas que yo me crea esa estúpida mentira, en verdad podía esperar cualquier cosa de ti y de tu familia, pero esto, esto ya es demasiado bajo, en verdad ya no sabes ni qué inventar para engatusar a mí hijo, ¿Que no fue suficiente el dinero que nos robaron?- Dijo alzando la voz y muy alterada.

-Mí padre no es ningún ladrón, y lo que le digo no es ninguna mentira, Naruto va a ser papá y creo que tiene derecho a saberlo, de él depende si me me quiere creer o no- Le dije lo más calmada posible.

-!Ay por favor¡, no me vengas con eso ahora, es obvio que te aprovecharas que mí hijo está enamorado de ti para sacarle lo que quieras, y tu padre se merece todo lo que le está pasando, ve a engatuzarle ese hijo tuyo a alguien más, eres una, eres una cual…-

-!YA BASTA¡-Le interrumpí de golpe intentando contener las lágrimas.

-A mí no me gritas mocosa, y más te vale no seguir molestando a mí hijo, por qué te las verás conmigo eso te lo aseguro, ahora lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a la policía-

Sin decir nada más, y harta de que insultaran a mí y a mí familia me di media vuelta y salí de ahí, pero me fui con la cara en alto ya que sentí que había hecho lo correcto.

.

-No quisiera decir "te lo dije", pero Te lo dije- Dijo Sasuke quien esperaba en la puerta de su auto al verme salir de aquella enorme mansión con los ojos llorosos y expresión triste.

-Bueno al menos kushina lo sabe, espero y le diga a Naruto- Le respondí aún sollozando un poco.

-Sabes muy bien qué no lo hará Hinata-

-Lo sé-

 _Fin del flashback_

-Hinata eso lo sabemos hija, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto sepa la verdad, y creo que no lo tomará de la mejor manera, pero eso es algo que solo les concierne a ti y a Naruto, y tengo fe en que tú sabrás manejar la situación de la mejor manera- Dijo mí padre tratando de calmarme ya que me había exasperado un poco.

-Gracias papá, es solo que tengo miedo, no quiero tomar el papel de villana, no quiero que mí hijo y naruto me odien por la decisión que tomé … Además si yo le hubiese dicho a Naruto que sería padre en ese entonces me hubiese tratado igual o peor como lo hizo su madre, y creanme que yo ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir recibiendo insultos-

-Hina no exageres, creo que por ahora debes descansar, mañana tendrás un día agitado relájate y ve a dormir ya no pienses en eso, ya verás que las cosas saldrán bien, y quién sabe, tal vez un dulce y apasionado reencuentro con tu sexy rubio ¡Kyaaa!, luego de tantos años, piensalo- Me dijo Hanabi en un tono despreocupado y picaron y con los ojos entrecerrados y dando ligeros golpes con el antebrazo.

-¡HANABI! pero qué cosas estás diciendo- La sangre subió a mis mejillas al escuchar el comentario de mí hermana.

-Hanabi, esa no es la educación que te dimos tu padre y yo- Le dijo mí madre reprobatoriamente.

-Ya, ya, era solo una broma no se enojen- Respondió mí hermana alzando un poco las manos e intentando contener la risa.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar- Interrumpió mí padre levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a su recamara.

-Psss Hina, piensalo- Me susurró mí hermana para luego marcharse también.

-Hija no tienes por qué pensar que Boruto te odiara, nunca pienses eso ni de broma... Hasta mañana linda-

-Gracias máma-

.

.

.

 **~NARUTO POV~**

Dos semanas después de mí encuentro con Hinata estuve esperando aquella famosa cita para verla de nuevo, había intentado hablar con ella en varias ocasiones, pero cuando estaba por llamarle a su oficina, o a escasos metros de su trabajo toda mí valentía se iba por la borda y simplemente me alejaba o colgaba mí teléfono, ¡ahhh! es tan frustrante, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, incluso escribí un discurso donde le pedía perdón por todo pero obviamente descarte ese disparate luego de un fuerte regaño de Sakura, ya que no iba a sacar aquel papel frente a ella como si tratara de un negocio más, así que solo espere aquella cita como una prioridad, pero no sirvió de nada ya Shion me dijo hace unos dias que la cita había sido cancelada y aplazada para otro día ya qué se les había atravesado un evento muy importante hoy, y eso en cierta forma me molesto, ahora estoy aquí en mí oficina sin más remedio que esperar un poco más de.

 _-Señor Uzumaki, su madre está aquí y se dirige a su oficina-_ Mí asistente me llamó para avisarme y cuando estaba por responderle mí madre entra sorprendiendome.

-Naruto, ¿Me podrías explicar esto?, recién llegamos tu padre y yo y nos encontramos con esta noticia, ¡¿Es verdad que Hinata está organizando tu boda?!, ¿A qué estás jugando hijo?-Dijo al dejar aquella revista sobre mí escritorio.

-Hola Máma, ¿Qué tal su viaje?-

-No me cambies la conversación y responde- Me dijo señalando aquel pedazo de papel

-Bien, toma asiento por favor, Katara ¿Puedes traer un té para mí madre?-Llamé a mí asistente y mire aquella revista.

- _Enseguida señor-_

Unos minutos después, luego de que se tranquilizara un poco mí madre decidí hablar y le conté todo y como llegué a re encontrarme con Hinata sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

-Entonces aún no has hablado con ella-

-No-

-¿Y Shion sabe sobre su relación?-

-No, jamás se lo dije, además no creí que fuera necesario-

-*Suspiro*, y ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¿Qué pienso hacer con qué?-

-No me respondas con otra pregunta hijo, qué piensas hacer con Shion, ¿Se lo dirás?, o ¿Seguirás como si nada pasara?, ¿Y qué pasa con HInata?, ¿Qué tal si ella le cuenta?- Me preguntaba tan rápido que empezó a exasperarme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Madre, no me inundes con preguntas a las cuales ni yo tengo una respuesta… No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que Hinata no hará tal cosa, la conozco muy bien y se que ella no le dirá nada a Shion, además, mi reencuentro con Hinata no es el fin del mundo, así que no actúes como si fuera lo peor que me pasara-

Al decir esto pude notar que se puso algo nerviosa, pero por todo lo que rondaba por mí cabeza, le reste importancia.

-Hijo, te tienes que casar con Shion, alejate de Hinata antes de que salgas lastimado de nuevo-

!Juuou¡, ¿Que exactamente acaba de decirme mí madre?.

-Ok, ya me perdí, en primero, no puedo alejarme de Hinata como tu dices, no hasta que me perdone por lo que le hicimos, y segundo solo faltan 4 semanas para mí boda con Shion, qué más da si me caso con ella mañana o en un mes de todos modos me casaré-

-¿Qué más da?, no hables como si fuera algo tan simple, además estoy segura que aun amas a Hinata, ¿Que?, ¿La convertirás en tu amante después de casado?,es por eso que debes de alejarte de ella, no quiero que tu y ella se…-

-!YA BASTA MAMÁ¡- Grité azotando mí escritorio con fuerza y parandome de mí asiento.

-No le hables así a tu madre Naruto- Me respondió levantándose también de su asiento y mirándome fijamente.

-*Suspiro*, perdóname Mamá, es solo que estas sacando conclusiones muy locas-

-Mis conclusiones no son locas hijo, son realistas-

-Pues por más realistas que sean, te dire algo, y espero te quede claro… Ahora que la encontré, no pienso alejarme de ella-

-Eso es exactamente lo que temo-

Luego de decirme eso se puso de pie y se disponía a salir de mí oficina.

-Tienes que tomar una decisión Naruto, y el tiempo corre- Al decir esto salió sin más.

Suspire hondo y me serví una enorme copa de whisky la cual tome de tajo para después salir hacia la oficina de Shikamaru .

.

.

-¿Se puede?-

-Claro tonto, pasa-

-!Pffffff¡, que día- Le dije mientras me dejaba caer en la silla mientras daba vueltas en la misma.

-¿Estuvo fuerte la discusión con tu madre?, ¿Qué te dijo para qué te molestaras?-

-¿Y tu como sabes que me moleste con mí madre?-

-Porque la vi entrar a tu oficina, se me adelanto -

-Se enteró que Hinata es quien organiza mí boda con Shion y no lo tomó muy bien que digamos, tal parece que olvido que ya soy un adulto y poco faltaba para que me prohibiera hablar con ella como si fuera un mocoso-

-!Jajaja¡, ¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Le deje en claro que eso no sucedería, lo que no entiendo es porque quiere que me aleje de ella, me lo pedía en un tono un tanto desesperado-

-Eso sí es inusual, tal vez no quiere que dejes a Shion-

-Mmmm, podría ser pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Nada es solo que lo que mí madre me dijo antes de irse me perturba-

-Y,¿Qué te dijo-

-Me dijo que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto ya que se me acababa el tiempo-

-Pues en eso sí tiene razón amigo, ¿Qué harás?, ¿Te casaras con Shion? o ¿Luchará por recuperar a Hinata?, la mujer a quien de verdad amas- Me dijo luego de darme una copa de whisky y mirar por su ventana- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre las decisiones que tomábamos?-

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-Y, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-Claro-

-Pues, Uzumaki Naruto, muy pronto tendrás que tomar una decisión y tienes que tomar el riesgo para saber si te beneficiará o perjudicará… Pero confío en el destino y en tu buen juicio yo se que tomaras la decisión adecuada, sea cual sea-

-Gracias amigo, una cosa más, ¿Tu sabes donde será el evento de…-

-No lo se amigo, pero podría investigar- Me interrumpió alejándose de aquella enorme ventana y dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

-No dejalo así, solo preguntaba por curiosidad, te veo después ahora tengo asuntos por atender-

-Ok, diviertete con tus asuntos-

.

.

Pase toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde metido en mí oficina con mí trabajo como un día más, pero entonces, cuando estaba por terminar el dia mí asistente me llama.

 _-Señor aquí hay una persona que desea verlo-_

-De quién se trata- Le dije extrañado.

 _-No lo se señor, no me ha querido dar su nombre solo me dijo que saliera y usted sabría de inmediato quién es… Señor, ¿Llamo a seguridad? -_

-No, ya salgo enseguida-

Acomode mí traje y salí de mí oficina, y al ver quien estaba sentado en aquel sillón de cuero negro quede completamente estático.

-Sa-sasuke-

-Hola Dobe, ¿Podemos hablar? vamos te invito a tomar algo-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunté aún impactado.

-He venido a hablar contigo sobre ciertas cosas y creo que te interesan, ¿Vienes o no?-

-Katara, te puedes retirar si ya no hay nada más para hoy-

 _-Claro señor-_

Y así sin más salimos, yo lo seguí en mí auto hasta llegar a un conocido bar, ya adentro ambos estábamos callados hasta que me harté y decidí romper el silencio.

.

.

-Y, ¿De qué exactamente quieres hablar conmigo?- Le pregunté sin dejar de ver mí bebida.

-De nada y de todo al mismo tiempo… Así que, te casas eh-

-¿Para esto querías hablar conmigo?-Le dije aburrido.

-¿Por qué no la buscaste?- Sin duda su pregunta me sacó de lugar.

-Teme, ve al grano ¿Para qué fuiste a verme?-

-Ok quieres que sea directo, pues lo seré, ¿Qué piensas hacer Dobe?, no me gustaría que le hicieras daño de nuevo a Hinata, ella ha sido como una hermana para mí, y si tengo que protegerla otra vez de ti lo haré- Me dijo sin tapujos y con la mirada desafiante.

-Sabes, tu eres la tercera persona que me hace la misma pregunta hoy, y para todas la respuesta fue la misma… No lo sé, pero creeme que lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a Hinata, yo ahora lo que quiero es pedirle perdón-

-Ella ya te perdonó idiota-

-¿En verdad?- No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke.

-Hace mucho que lo hizo-

-Gracias por decírmelo, pero de igual manera necesito sacarme este remordimiento-

-¡Hmp!, solo algo más, tú más que nadie sabe lo que siente vivir con el miedo de que la persona que amas te odie, así que por favor ten eso muy presente en el futuro, y más te vale que lo que me dices sea verdad- Dijo muy serio y seguro.

-¿Y a qué viene ese comentario?- Le dije sin saber por qué me decía eso tan raro.

-Por nada solo por decirlo-

-Ok, lo tendré presente, pero… ¿Qué me dices sobre Sakura y tú?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no hay absolutamente nada qué decir- Me respondió sin expresión alguna pero yo sabía que por dentro se moría por preguntarme cómo estaba ella.

-¿De verdad no quieres saber nada de ella?, pues de todos modos te lo diré, ella ahora es una magnífica doctora, la mejor, nunca se rindió hasta hacer realidad su sueño, pero cuando te recuerda, su mirada se vuelve vacía y triste, ¿Porque no mandaste todo al carajo y la buscaste?-Le dije enojado sin saber lo que le había preguntado.

-No se si acabas de escucharte, pero te voy a responder, no la busque por la misma razón que tú no lo hiciste con Hinata, no "mande todo al carajo" por la misma razón que tú, así que no vengas con preguntas estúpidas-

-Ya veo, pero al menos tu y Sakura aún tienen oportunidad, no la desaproveches Teme-

-Lo dices como si ya no hubiera nada que pudieras hacer, no te vas a morir ¿O si?-

-Claro que no, es solo que no quiero lastimar a más personas-

-Y para eso sacrificaras tu felicidad-

No supe qué contestarle, por más feo que sonara era la verdad es solo que yo aún no lo quería admitir.

-Ya es tarde, y mañana tengo mucho trabajo, además qué tengo un compromiso con Hinata, iré por ella a la casa de sus padres, para llevarla a la recepción del hotel Konoha... Así que fue mmm reconfortante hablar con un viejo amigo, nos veremos en otra ocasión Teme- Sin decir más se levantó de su asiento para retirarse del lugar.

-!Espera¡, vas a ver a Hinata-

-Si, mañana es el lanzamiento de su nueva línea de vestidos y me pidió que la acompañara un rato así que, qué rayos-

-Y,¿Dónde será ese evento?-

-!Hmp¡, aún eres un idiota, iré por ella a la casa de sus padres, para llevarla a la recepción del Hotel Konoha… Así que podrías ir alrededor de la de la tarde y por casualidad encontrartela, pero no vayas con tu "prometida" lleva a alguien más para que no te veas tan obvio- Al decir esto se puso en marcha para irse.

-Sasuke… Gracias-

-¿Por qué? si no te dije nada idiota-

-No es por eso, si no por cuidar de Hinata todo este tiempo, y por hacerme saber el gran pedazo de idiota que fuí- Al fin le dije lo que hace tantos años debí de decirle.

-Hinata no necesita que la cuide nadie, a estas alturas debería decirte que aún siendo la misma Hinata dulce, tierna y amable, paso por muchas cosas muy difíciles que la cambiaron, ahora es más decidida y segura, sin miedo a equivocarse para aprender de sus errores, es una gran mujer que tiene sus prioridades muy fijas-

Al escucharlo me llenó de alegría el saber en la gran mujer en la que Hinata se convirtió, pero también me inquieto y quise saber cuáles fueron esas cosas tan difíciles que atravesó

en el pasado, ¿Fue culpa mía?, no lo se, pero lo que sí sé es que si yo hubiera estado con ella tal vez eso no hubiese pasado.

-Dime Sasuke esas cosas tan dificiles que paso, ¿Fueron por mí culpa?- Pregunté ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-...-

El silencio de Sasuke me confirmó lo que temía.

-Ya veo, entonces sí fue por mí culpa, si tan solo yo la hubiera buscado desde hace mucho, tal vez no..-

-El hubiera no existe, Naruto tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, ahora la tienes de nuevo solo espero que hagas lo correcto, aprende de tus errores- Sasuke me interrumpió

-Lo haré Teme, gracias de nuevo-

-Hasta pronto idiota, y espero no olvides nada de lo que te dije-

-No lo haré, te veré ahí, ¡AH! llevaré a Sakura conmigo así que no te preocupes -

-¡Hmp!- sonrió de lado y simplemente se fue.

.

.

-Nos veremos pronto Hinata…-

Dije en la soledad de mí auto para después dirigirme a mí departamento, nunca pensé que Sasuke hiciera eso por mí, sin duda, es un gran amigo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Ya todo va tomando sentido, ¿Qué pasará en aquel evento?, ya se viene lo bueno no dejen de leer si quieren saberlo jajaja hasta muy pronto y gracias por leer.**

 **P. D tal vez suba doble cap la próxima vez, no sé todo puede suceder ;).**


	7. aviso

Les he venido a avisar que desgraciadamente el fic estará en pausa ya que cometí la reverenda babosada de no respaldar mis capítulos en linea. Como muchos sabrán o tal vez no, yo hago mis caps en el celular ya que no cuento con lap o pc (si no lo sabían ahora ya lo saben ) y es muy complicado... Bueno volviendo al tema no subiré en un tiempo ya que los capítulos que tenía avanzados (4) se borraron y ya no pude recuperarlos TnT fue un error mio y pido disculpas, intentaré hacerlos de nuevo lo mas pronto posible pero ya no serán los mismos, no se si me entiendan, ya que los capítulos no quedarán iguales...

Es todo por el momento espero que este fic se actualice lo mas pronto posible. Pero no dejare este fic eso lo aseguro y espero sigan leyéndolo y les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que lo han estado siguiendo, dando fav y follow a esta historia y dejando un RW en verdad mil mil gracias . Y si quieren pasar a leer mi otra historia Negocio Arriesgado ya que esa se estará actualizando a tiempo :) nos leeremos muy muy pronto Arigatou y hasta muy pronto amigos!

Atte: Lucynarutera92


End file.
